


A BAEK Love Story

by baeconandeggs, Biancanoir1001



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancanoir1001/pseuds/Biancanoir1001
Summary: One day Prince Chanyeol went to the common bakery in the town and instead of the old baker who he loved talking to almost every day, he meets his son, Baekhyun. Soon his often visits become even more often as the young baker is the most interesting person the young prince has ever met.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 45
Kudos: 309
Collections: BAE2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE029  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** There are many instances in the story that are inaccurate with the timeline impied in the fic. Most of the inaccuracies would be the food items and the places I have mentioned in the story. But since this is a work of complete fiction I hope everyone would be understanding. 
> 
> P.S. A huge thank you to the prompter for this idea! I hope I did some justice to it :(

“Four Cream buns, one full bread, one cherry pie and three butter pastries. Here~ you go.” 

“You have given me the fresh batch, haven’t you Baekhyun?”

“Father just baked them in the morning, Uncle Yoo. Trust me they are fresh and delicious~~.” Baekhyun said handing the other person the bag filled with the baked goods.

“Thank you. See you next time!”

“Yes Uncle. And don’t forget to tell the kids that I miss them” Baekhyun said smiling brightly.

“Sure. Sure. Well take care and take care of your old man too”

“Bye Uncle” He waived.

“Yes, Mrs. Kim. What can I get for you?”

“Baekhyun~ah wrap two bread and two cardamom biscuits …no five...and add the remaining credit from last time too.”

“Well…” Baekhyun was saying when suddenly a loud voice called for him.

“BAEKHYUN!”

“Yes! Coming!” Baekhyun screamed back.

“Just a second Mrs. Kim. Beom! Father is calling me. You handle here” He said and hastily went down to the kitchen which was situated just behind the shop and extended down below the house too.

_“BYUN BAKE”_ A small but very popular bakery that had taken its shape when Baekhyun’s father started it following his passion of baking. And yes the name had been inspired from their names ‘Baek’. Despite the humble size of the bakery it would always be bustling with the customers, from young to old, men and women and it had just kept on growing. It was good, even amazing that they would always be so busy with customers because it meant that they were doing very well in the business but it also meant too much work, like too much work! Because of which Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to even catch a breath during rush hours which usually extended till noon. But at least he loved what he did, so it didn’t really matter much.

As soon as he entered the kitchen a gush of warm air engulfed him and the sweet aroma of all the goodies that had been coming out from the hot clay ovens made his mouth water. All these years he had been living in the bakery and yet Baekhyun would always be entranced with the flavors wafting around the year.

“Baekhyun take the puffs out and bring those pies with you too” His father said pointing at the big table placed right at the middle of the kitchen.

“Hmmmmmm…. It smells so good father” Baekhyun said smelling the bread, “Woah, Is this a new recipe?”

“I don’t know” his father smiled coyly.

“Father! You don’t trust your own son?!” Baekhyun said pretending to be hurt.

“No. I don’t ……” His father teased, “Plus I can’t tell you because I don’t know the recipe myself! Kyungsoo baked it. It’s his recipe” His father said pointing to the said boy with his flour covered hands.

Upon hearing this, Baekhyun jumped towards his best friend in an instant and started latching himself onto Kyungsoo’s arms, “Soo…!” 

“Hyaaaa….. Get away and leave my arms. Can’t you see” Kyungsoo complained showing his busy hands.

“No! I can’t see and your bread smells amazing~” Baekhyun singsonged when he saw Kyungsoo smiling a little.

“What did you add in there? Huh? Hmm? Hmmmmm?” Baekhyun started pestering Kyungsoo.

“Hyaaaaaa. Go. Do your work. I won’t tell you anyways” Kyungsoo said showing his tongue out.

“Kyung…..” he began to start again but this time Kyungsoo started pulling his cheeks, “Oww... Owwwww….. Owww…… Stop….. Okay Stop” He giggled as soon as Kyungsoo left him and his cheeks.

“Stop annoying me and get lost” Kyungsoo scolded but Baekhyun pulled his tongue out and teased him again.

“Baek!” He heard his brother shouting for him.

“Hyunnie Stop Annoying Kyungsoo and go help your brother” 

“Father!” Baekhyun gasped. “You can’t love him more than me! May I remind you that technically I’m your son!”

“Keep dreaming. I am the favorite.” Kyungsoo scoffed pushing him away and going to his father’s side where the furnace were blazing hot.

“Wahhhhhh……” He whined offended but neither of them gave any attention to him, “Wahhhhhhh. I can’t believe you two”

But before any of them could speak again, Baekboem’s face came into view.

“Baekhyun, what are you even doing? Come out and help me. Fast!” He scolded and just as he was turning back, he turned to Kyungsoo and teasingly said, “Ah! And Kyungsoo, he is here.”

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Baekhyun started dancing on the spot shaking his butt wiggling his fingers to Kyungsoo who was turning pink. Even Baekhyun’s father started laughing.

“Baekhyun! Stop!!” Kyungsoo scolded even though he was blushing.

“Kyungie’s fiancée is here” Baekhyun still kept on teasing with his butt wiggling making Kyungsoo blush even more.

“Baekhyun stop teasing him and go help your brother before he comes back again.” His father said trying to save the poor boy and Baekhyun laughed picking up the trays. 

“Kyungsoo. Aren’t you going too?” Baekhyun’s father asked genuinely making Kyungsoo dumbstruck.

“Father…I...” he was muttering when Baekhyun came and grabbed his hand pulling him.

“No. Baek. Stop.” Kyungsoo panicked trying to get rid of Baekhyun’s hands, “Please. Please”

Looking at his flustered best friend he laughed and decided to spare him, “Fine.” 

But not before teasing him again, “But come out in a second. It would be bad manners to make your  _ husband _ wait.”

“BAEK!” He heard his brother calling him.

“Coming!” 

***

“One of these days your voice is going to run out screaming  _ Baek Baek _ ” He taunted his brother as he started putting the bread at the wooden cabinet.

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t have to lose my voice if you started listening for once” his brother spit back.

“Oh please. I  _ always _ listen. You are just very impatient. Hello Jongin.” He said at once when he saw the person standing in front of them.

“Hi Baekhyun” Jongin nodded smiling a little.

“Sorry to break it to you but Kyungsoo is very busy today and he won’t be able to go with you” he acted smiling sadly looking at the dropping face of the man that was standing in front of him.

“Oh… Really?” Jongin said scratching his head and Baekhyun felt very giddy looking at the disappointed guy in front of him when suddenly he got hit on the back of his head.

“Ow!! Hyung” He glared at his brother when he heard that someone laughing out  _ loud _ . 

And it was not Jongin.

Then...?

He saw no one besides Jongin but as he stuck his head out from the shop a little, out from the front cabinet to his left, he saw him.

The man who laughed and was still laughing!

“Who are you?” Baekhyun asked annoyed and forgetting his manners.

Hearing Baekhyun’s voice, the man looked up at him and cleared his throat standing straight. And Baekhyun saw that the said man was as tall as Jongin maybe even more.

And….. Good looking too. As much as Jongin…. Maybe ……even more.

“Me... Uh… I..? Uh…” He was stammering when Baekhyun cut him off, “Are you here to buy something or not?” 

The tall man stared at him wide eyed as if he was frozen. 

“Or are you here just for the giggles!” He said glaring at him.

“Oho! Baekhyun! Shut up.” His brother scolded pinching his cheek, “And you have flour all over your face.”

“I’m sorry. My brother is just a foul mouth. You haven’t been introduced yet have you? This is Baekhyun. Our youngest.” His brother said.

“Hello” The man greeted Baekhyun, who was still glaring at him caressing his red cheeks trying the get the flour off.

“You know him?” Baekhyun whispered to his brother because he was sure he had never seen that man ever before.

“He is Yeol. Jongin’s friend” Baekboem said, “You must have seen him at least once?”

Baekhyun looked at the said man from top to bottom and No! He had never met the man before.

“Most of the times Mr. Byun would be handling the shop whenever I was here” The man ‘Yeol’ said.

“Ah! Really….. ” Baekboem was saying when he saw Kyungsoo “Kyungsoo. There you are. Jongin has been waiting for you since forever”

Baekhyun looked behind and just as he was expecting Kyungsoo had turned into a walking cherry tomato again which made him snort. He turned around to tease Jongin but Alas! The poor soul was even more embarrassed.

“Oh my God. Why are you two acting like this when you are getting married in just a few months?” Baekhyun giggled but stopped when he felt a pinch on his thigh.

“Ahh!” He jumped in surprise and looked at Kyungsoo accusingly.

“Jongin! Are you sure you want to marry him?” He teased and got pinched at the same spot again. 

“Baekhyun” His brother called his name in a warning tone and he rolled his eyes to the other side. And he saw that friend of Jongin was still there and looking at them in amusement. 

Baekhyun glared at the man but that man smiled looking at his face. The audacity.

“You!” Baekhyun pointed at the man, “Jongin’s friend!” 

And everyone’s attention went back to him.

“Are you even buying anything or are you not?” He asked again trying to sound intimidating.

This time, the man smiled softly before coming forward to Jongin’s side.

“Okay…..What is the most delicious thing baked today?” he asked looking straight at Baekhyun’s eyes and Baekhyun became genuinely surprised at the man’s deep voice and tone.

“Well ...…Everything we sell here is delicious.” Baekhyun said staring at the man back his head held high.

“Then I would like to have everything” The man smiled tilting his head a little.

“Every…Everything?” Baekhyun asked blinking his eyes but then Jongin laughed.

“Joking. He is just joking.” Jongin laughed awkwardly, “He loves to joke around a lot. He just wants that lemon cream filled bread that long one, which looks like it’s tangled. That one.”

“Ah! Okay. One second. I’ll get it from the back. We just baked a fresh batch” Kyungsoo said leaving them.

“I’ll most probably be back in an hour. Don’t leave the noodles place.” Jongin requested holding the man’s shoulder, “Please.”

“Ah! Actually he is still new to the town. Plus he also got lost last time.” Jongin explained to both of the brothers who were looking at him. 

“Well if he doesn’t mind he can stay here too. We have a small garden at the back of our house. You can rest there.” Baekboem offered.

“Can I?” Yeol asked his eyes sparkling with surprise.

“Yeah. Sure. Anytime” Baekboem chuckled.

“Thank you. That is very nice of you.” Yeol said hastily bowing his head and Jongin looked at him like he was going to pass out.

“Yo…. Yeol”

“I’ll be here till you return Jongin. Now you don’t have to worry too!” the Yeol guy said smiling at Jongin showing his teeth. 

“Yes. It’s not a problem at all Jongin. You go with Kyungsoo. Prepare for your wedding. Okay. You only get married once!” Baekboem said smiling.

Baekhyun turned to look at the guy but he was already looking at him.  _ Again. _

Baekhyun glared at him squinting his eyes, “Excuse me. You haven’t paid for the lemon berry bun yet!”

“Aiyooo! This kid! Where are your manners?” His brother chided looking at him in distaste.

“Money!” Baekhyun said ignoring his brother’s words and extended his arm in front of the man who chuckled at that, making Baekhyun irritated.

“Here. I’ll pay” Jongin was saying looking at his pouch when ‘Yeol’ stopped him.

“I’ll pay Jongin~ah” He said as he placed the coins on Baekhyun’s palm not wavering his strong gaze away from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun counted the coins and looked back at him as he drew his hands back to his side. The man was still looking at him blatantly which made Baekhyun a little flustered. He wondered if he still had flour on his face.

So, he turned back and walked inside when he met Kyungsoo on the way.

“Soo? Do I have something on my face?” He asked shoving his face in front of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo glanced at him and said, “No” as he walked away.

Baekhyun nodded at himself believing Kyungsoo’s words and came back to the front of the shop with his intention to tease the couple more. But his mischievous smile fell when he saw that those brown eyes were again on him.

_ Why is he looking at me like that?  _

Baekhyun didn’t know why he turned around and walked away the same way he had come instead of confronting the man. 

And when he looked at his reflection in the mirror to check if there was really nothing on his face he ignored the pink hues on his cheeks. Like he ignored the soft  _ ba~dump _ he had felt when the man had spoken to him.

* * *

  
  


The following days Yeol often stayed at the bakery. Honestly, Baekhyun would be lying if he said that Yeol had not  _ intrigued _ him at all. He had to admit that the man was extremely handsome as well as well-built and tall, too tall which happened to make Baekhyun a _ little _ jealous. From his ‘ _ observations’ _ over those times while he was around, he had concluded that Yeol was also well mannered, polite and very knowledgeable which had even made his father to take a great liking on him. When he stayed over at their bakery he would keep conversing with Baekhyun’s father and in fact he would help them too whenever more hands were needed as he waited for Jongin to leave, which honestly made Baekhyun scoff! Why would that grown man taller than a bamboo needed to be baby-sited?! 

Baekhyun didn’t mind him much because he thought of him like any of their regulars well except for the fact that he kept on catching him looking at him a lot. Whenever Baekhyun  _ happened _ to glance at him, he would already be looking at him and he would offer him a small smile. But Baekhyun would ignore the guy because what if that person thought Baekhyun was always looking at him even though in reality Baekhyun was only checking whether that person was staring at him? 

Or that’s what Baekhyun said to himself anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey BYUN!!”

“Later!” Baekhyun screamed running and not looking who was calling him.

_ Stupid Baekboem.  _

Baekhyun was cursing his brother in his head because this one time he asked him to go to the market he refused. One time.

And now Baekhyun was running and for Lord’s sake Baekhyun hated anything that caused him to sweat. 

While running blindly he didn’t see where he was going and out of nowhere he suddenly tripped.

“Ahhh!!……………...” Baekhyun cried as his body sprawled on the ground.

“Aishh …..…...” He said looking at his scratched hands that were covered with blood and mud and he screamed getting annoyed. It was not a bad day. In fact, he was having a terrible day.

“Baekhyun!” He heard a very familiar voice, “Oh my God! Are you okay?” 

“Yeol?” Baekhyun asked surprised seeing Yeol front of him.

But the said man paid no attention to his words and was checking his arms when he suddenly held his chin making Baekhyun gasp.

“You even bruised your chin. Is it hurting?” Yeol asked but Baekhyun couldn’t speak anything.

“Come on. Get up. Your clothes are getting dirtier.” Yeol said holding Baekhyun’s shoulders and made him stand. 

“Sit” He said helping Baekhyun to a steep covered with grass while he collected the scattered fruits from the ground.

“My father is going to kill me” Baekhyun said looking at the damaged fruits.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have ran without looking in the first place. You got hurt everywhere.” Yeol said who was now standing in front of him making Baekhyun glare at the man.

“Excuse me! I was watching where I was going!”

“Really?” Yeol scoffed angering Baekhyun.

“I was late! And it’s the s…stupid rock’s fault!!”

“Now we are blaming the rock?” Yeol smirked crouching down, “because I think I clearly saw you tripping on your own foot”

“You….You … saw WRONG! There’s something wrong with your sight!” Baekhyun screamed embarrassed before looking away from the man who was clearly amused at the situation.

“I saw what I saw Baekhyun and my eyesight is perfectly fine. Thank you.” Yeol said and Baekhyun looked back at him annoyed. 

Just his luck! It was cherry on the top for his already terrible day that he had to meet  _ him _ and embarrass himself!

“Come on. Let’s get you home” Yeol said as he turned away from Baekhyun still crouching.

Baekhyun looked at the man’s back unmoving waiting for him to stand when Yeol turned around to face him. Baekhyun’s stomach tingled involuntarily like  _ every _ other time when he looked at him.

“Get on”

“Wha…t?” 

“Can you walk? With your knee hurt like that.” Chanyeol said and only then Baekhyun checked his legs. Indeed there was a blood stain forming in his knee.

“Oh.” Baekhyun said, “But it’s not hurting” He lied. Even though every scratch was starting to burn.

“Really now?” Chanyeol asked scoffing again as he stood from the ground.

“I am really okay” Baekhyun whispered not looking at Yeol and trying to stand despite the evident burn.

“Can you really walk?” Yeol asked holding the bags and Baekhyun nodded but as soon as he started walking he felt his knee burning.

“Ahhhh…” he hissed and Chanyeol was on his side in a second.

“Are you okay?” Yeol asked worry evident in his eyes making Baekhyun’s stomach flutter. Again.

_ Stop.  _

“The wound is sticking to my clothes” Baekhyun whined.

“Ah… Do you… I mean I can carry you if you…” Yeol was saying and Baekhyun shouted “No!” in a heartbeat.

“I can walk.” He whispered again.

“Okay. But let me help you.” Yeol said holding Baekhyun’s shoulders and he nodded turning as red as the strawberry he bought from the market.

***

  
  


“Baekhyun! What happened to you?” Kyungsoo asked worried as soon as he saw Baekhyun limping with Chanyeol’s support.

“I fell?” Baekhyun said trying to laugh.

“AGAIN!?”

“You stupid” Kyungsoo said rolling his eyes at him but then he turned his attention to Yeol.

“Hello” Kyungsoo greeted and Chanyeol greeted back.

“You are a walking catastrophe!” Kyungsoo scolded kneeling in front of Baekhyun examining his wounds, “Are you a kid!?”

“Shut up!”

“O~ho!” Kyungsoo tsked flicking Baekhyun’s head while helping him sit at the bench in their porch.

Baekhyun whined rubbing his forehead when he saw Chanyeol looking at him. He gave him a little smile. Well that guy had helped him. He could at least not look that hostile to him.

“Wait here! I’ll bring the herbs from inside” Kyungsoo said walking back inside.

“Baekhyun?” Yeol called him, “Where do I put these?” He asked showing the bags.

“Ah! Just leave it here. Kyungsoo will take it inside later” He replied and Chanyeol followed his instructions.

They stayed in silence till Kyungsoo reappeared with some herbs in his hands.

“You brat! Couldn’t you have pulled your clothes up till now?” Kyungsoo scolded as soon as he came out.

“It’s burning Kyungiee” Baekhyun whined pouting. 

“What do I do with you?” Kyungsoo sighed kneeling in front of him as he started pulling up his pants.

“Ah! Soo!!” Baekhyun screamed at Kyungsoo, “It hurts.”

“Just a little” Kyungsoo said as Baekhyun closed his eyes in pain till he felt the burn cooling from the herbs that Kyungsoo was putting on his wound.

He sighed in relief but scrunched his face when he saw how big it was. It would take weeks for it to heal completely he thought. And when he looked up still pouting at his wound Yeol was again looking straight at him.

Unconsciously he straightened his back but held the other’s gaze. That might have been the longest time Baekhyun looked back at him as he would always be evading the other’s eyes.

Their little moment was however disturbed by the oblivious Kyungsoo, “Come. Let’s get you inside” he said helping Baekhyun stand.

Baekhyun looked down straying away from Chanyeol’s eyes. He was embarrassed thinking why he just did that and tried to stand up with the help of Kyungsoo.

“One second” Baekhyun said and turned back.

Yeol was still standing at the same place, watching him go.

“Thank you” Baekhyun smiled because he was indeed grateful that he had helped him and Yeol smiled back in return.

* * *

  
  


“What are you looking at?”

“Ahhh!” Baekhyun shouted scared, “You. Scared. Me” He stressed beating his brother.

“Where were you lost that you didn’t hear me calling you at least 10 times.”

“Nowhere!” Baekhyun huffed stepping on his brother.

“Oww! You brat! But why were you looking at Yeol?” He smiled leaning at the wall.

“WH…What?! I wasn’t looking at him!”

“But he is the only person outside”

“I was thinking okay! I didn’t even know he was outside.” 

“You don’t think though.” Baekboem stated proudly.

“What!!?”

“What? Stop lying. I know you fancy him.”

“Shut up! I don’t!” Baekhyun said breathing heavily.

“You’ve been staring at him since forever.  _ And _ I can see the way you look at him.” His brother said smugly.

“And how do I look at him?!” Baekhyun was agitated.

“Hmmm…Like you look at your strawberries. Like you wanna keep him all to yourself”

“No! I don’t! You prick! Why are you speaking such nonsense” Baekhyun threw a dirty rug at his brother. 

“Well he seems like a good guy and he is also  _ decent looking _ . You would look good together. Father seems to like him a lot too. I say go for it” His brother said with a salute, standing in front of him now.

“If you don’t get out of my eyes I am going to kill you and bake your body in the pot!” Baekhyun threatened.

“You can lie with your words but your eyes don’t lie baby brother” his brother smirked earning himself a dent on his head from the bowl that Baekhyun threw at him. 

_ *** _

Sometimes Baekhyun really wanted to kill his brother. Yes, he loved him a lot, enough to die in place for him any day but  _ time to time  _ he wanted to murder him with his bare hands. His brother just had the knack for annoying and teasing him to no limits.

_ How dare he! He was absolutely not staring at Yeol!  _

_ He doesn’t look at him!!  _

_ Okay. Maybe once or….twice. But that’s it!  _

_ And what does it mean he looks at him like his strawberries!! Unforgivable! _

Baekhyun huffed turning back and continuing what he had been doing. 

_ Observing _ Yeol inconspicuously. 

Because no matter what, it would be a complete lie if Baekhyun said that Yeol had not caught  _ his interest _ at all. He couldn’t comprehend it because Yeol was like any other guy in their town but then there was also something different about him, making him not like any other guy. Even he knew he was not making any sense at all.

_ He has nice hair. Soft. It’s long too.  _

_ And he has a good face. Why is mine so small? I want a long face too. _

_ He seems to have good muscles. He must work out a lot. _

Baekhyun thought poking at his belly and looking at it. 

_ Should I start to do some jumping and fighting and running and…… who am I kidding….  _

Unknowingly Baekhyun snorted. And when he looked up he saw Yeol looking at him with cream on his lips. 

Baekhyun tried to look away but then he had nowhere else to go so he ended up looking down closing his eyes in embarrassment. He was caught.

“Yeol? ... You came early today? ” Baekhyun’s father asked coming out from the kitchen wiping his hands on a cloth and saving him at the moment.

“Hello sir. Yeah! Jongin had to come early.” Yeol replied bowing.

“You are eating it today too.” Baekhyun’s father stated pointing at the bun his hand and they both laughed.

“This is too delicious. In all truth, I come all the way here only to eat this” Yeol said smiling.

“Really? Well then I guess I need to thank my son for bringing you all the way to our shop. He makes these” Baekhyun’s father said pointing at Baekhyun proudly and he flushed.

“Ah. Really?” Yeol said stunned and looked at Baekhyun with the same unwavering gaze that had been nagging at Baekhyun since days.

“As much as I love your company Yeol it disturbs me you just sit around at the bakery when you should be seeing around the town, huh! Familiarize yourself with the place” 

“I really don’t mind staying here all day Mr. Byun. As long as I get to eat this everyday……. ” 

Baekhyun was listening hearing his father joke around with that guy as if they were long lost friends but then a customer came in and he couldn’t _ listen _ to their conversation. When he came back his father and Yeol were still laughing like old friends.

_ What even is funny? _

“Baekhyun! You haven’t gone to the farmer’s market yet? It’s already getting late. I thought you must have left already by now” His father nagged.

“I am leaving alright.” He huffed getting down and pulling the bags for carrying the fruits. 

“Farmer’s market?” Yeol asked curiously.

“Ah! You haven’t been there yet, have you? You can buy really different varieties of fresh fruits and vegetables there. Even those which can be bought nowhere else.”

“Really?”

“Well you know what? If you want, you can go see the market, our Baekhyunie can take you.” His father suggested and Baekhyun looked at him incredulously. 

“If it is okay with Baekhyun.” Yeol said putting him in the spot.

“Why are you asking if it is okay? It’s more than okay. Don’t worry. It’s nothing. Just go and look around. I’ll tell Jongin when he comes back. Go” Baekhyun’s father said and Baekhyun did nothing but smile awkwardly.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

They had been walking for quite some time but either had yet to speak a word. And Chanyeol would bet that Baekhyun was purposefully walking in front of him, so that he would not have to initiate a conversation with him.

But then Chanyeol was not complaining either as he could now silently admire, the little ball of sunshine, he had come to meet, Byun Baekhyun.

_ Crazy. _

Everything that had happened and was happening had not been in his plan at all. Never had he imagined even in his dreams that one day he would be roaming around the streets of  _ his  _ kingdom with a boy who seemed to have made him and his heart go a little crazy. In fact, more than a little crazy.

***

When Chanyeol had heard Jongin, his best friend cum body guard was going to go meet his fiancée, as usual he had just tagged along. These trips with Jongin were his escape from the palace life, a little breather. Not like the palace was absolutely constricting to him but the air of the town had this fresh smell of freedom. 

At the beginning though, both his parents and Jongin had opposed to his idea. 

How could the Crown Prince roam without any safety? What if something happened to him? But somehow he managed to convince them. Well he technically  _ begged. _ And it wasn’t even that much of a risk. Nobody knew the royal heir’s identities. It was well hid from the public and would be hidden till the royal announcement would be made. So, after numerous promises of behaving and taking absolute care of himself and never to defy Jongin’s orders (even though he was the Crown Prince) he had been allowed to go.

Well, it had been easier to convince Jongin. As soon as he had stated that he would not meddle in his  _ date,  _ His best friend obliged in a beat. Traitor.

Every time they came to the town Jongin would happily yapp about his  _ wonderful  _ fiancée all the way. Chanyeol had grown used to it not like he had any other choice and he would rather fall on his ass before admitting that he was maybe a little bit jealous of his best friend! That he was getting married to the person he loved... But no doubt he was very happy, _ thrilled _ for Jongin. 

That  _ fateful and beautiful _ day when Chanyeol had first met Baekhyun, he had not even in his wildest dreams thought that the day which had seemed normal like any other day was going to change everything. That soon his whole world was going to slip right beneath his feet. That the Crown Prince of the kingdom, the future ruler , the most powerful man, was going to lose his sanity to a boy, a boy who laughed as if nightingales were singing, who smiled like the sun was shining, whose cheeks looked like cherry had blossomed and whose skin made even snow look away in shame. 

_ Cheesy _ he knows too.

But heaven knows, it was an honest truth.

People and _ Logic _ say there is no such thing as love… at first sight. That it is ridiculous. How can anyone fall in love with a person, like a  _ stranger _ in a few seconds? That’s not love. That cannot be love. Love is something deep. Love is not superficial which can happen just by looking at someone. Love knows everything before it happens. Love is when you trust, when you accept everything about the other person. Love is when you are one with that person’s mind and heart. How can one say love happened when you  _ just  _ saw a person? You can’t fall even love with a person you don’t even know. 

Well, Chanyeol called bullshit. Because that boy, who he only knew name of, _Baekhyun,_ had stolen his heart and his senses away in just a glance. 

Maybe love was also all those things. Love was deep and divine and what not. Maybe love was patient. Love was thousands of dates and millions of promises. Maybe love was hundreds of days spent together and unlimited moments. 

But Chanyeol also knew love is never consistent. That love comes to each in their own way. That love is not the same for everybody. 

That  _ Love is love. _

You could know everything about a person, every single trait and their blemishes, you could live with a person for 65 years and yet… you might never experience that wonderful feeling of love. Because love is not something you can control. Because when you love, you just love. Love is different to everybody and that’s the beauty of love.

And Chanyeol need not an explanation to even himself why he had unconditionally fell in love with that person. Why his heart started beating for that person at a mere glance. Why he couldn’t take his eyes away from that person and why he yearned for him. To know him. To talk to him. To make him just look at him.

But he was not complaining.

As that person was walking in front of him now, Chanyeol didn’t know how to act. Him, who had represented his nation to tens of other nations, was hesitating now. 

Despite seeing Baekhyun every day at the bakery and even after sharing normal pleasantries he had not gathered enough courage yet to have a proper conversation with him. Well, if that one time when he took Baekhyun home when he fell didn’t count. But he really really wanted to  _ talk _ to him, to Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun?” he tried cautiously and the said boy who was walking in hurried steps in front of him stopped and slowly looked at him making Chanyeol smile. 

“So…. How far is the market?” he asked.

“Just ten-fifteen minutes more.” Baekhyun replied.

“The lemon filled bread you make is very tasty. It is the best bread I’ve tasted ever.” He said and Chanyeol grumbled at himself with the way he was acting. That was not him at all. He was the Crown prince for God’s sake.

“Thanks” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol laughed.

“What?” Baekhyun asked, “Why are you laughing?”

“Huh! Ah! It’s just you always talk in such very informal way.” Chanyeol was saying when Baekhyun cut him off, “So? You are younger than me anyways”

“Younger? Me? There is no way you are older than me” 

“I’m 21 years old.” Baekhyun said surprising Chanyeol.

“You’re lying”

“No, I’m not. Beom hyung is 24 and I’m 21.”

“Really. I’m 21 too. Guess we were both born in the same year.” Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun shrugged and resumed walking in front of Chanyeol.

“So you work at the palace too huh?” Baekhyun asked out of the blue and Chanyeol was surprised because that was the first time Baekhyun actually _ talked _ to him first. Well No! Technically the time when he had first seen Baekhyun, that time too Baekhyun had spoken to him first. More like scolded him with his glaring eyes which was more adorable than fiery.

Baekhyun was looking at him waiting for him to answer with his eyes curious, leaving Chanyeol in a dilemma. 

_ Should I lie? _

_ Or should I tell him..? _

_ But how will I even tell him I’m the Crown prince? _

“Yeah…. I live inside the palace” Chanyeol settled for that. 

He didn’t lie exactly. So, it was okay, right? It’s a white lie.

“Oh! So I guess you can’t also tell what you do inside the palace like Jongin” Baekhyun said pouting his lips a little, “I heard it’s pretty and very big, is it?”

“Yeah. It’s big.”

“Have you met the king? The Queen? Ohhhhhh the Crown Prince? And the Princess?” Baekhyun asked jumping a little.

“Yeah. I have.” He smiled.

“Are they nice like people say or are they not?” Baekhyun whispered the last part, “I won’t tell anyone, Promise”

Chanyeol laughed at that, “The King and Queen are very nice. We have our hands on good people Baekhyun” 

“What about the prince and princess?” 

“Well they are also nice. I guess?” Chanyeol said not knowing how to judge himself.

“So, they are not nice?” Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol laughed at the adorable human being that was in front of him, “Well I can’t judge them. But people say they are nice” 

“What do you think Baekhyun? Am I nice?” Chanyeol asked suddenly.

“You?” Baekhyun asked surprised at the question, “I can’t tell.” 

“You can’t tell?” Chanyeol genuinely laughed out loud.

“Well I don’t know you yet. In all honesty, you might be a killer hiding poison in your robes waiting for a right opportunity to kill me” Baekhyun shrugged rendering Chanyeol speechless.

“You are brutally honest aren’t you? And I have to say rest assured Baekhyun but I have no bad intentions with you.” Chanyeol said.

“Okay. But just so you know it still doesn’t mean I should trust you.”

“Fair enough.”

“I mean have you ever seen a thief saying  _ Oh! Hello I am a thief _ ”

Chanyeol laughed heartily.

Chanyeol wanted to talk to Baekhyun again, just anything but then he kept on hesitating. He was cursing at himself to get on a grip. “Oh! It’s Kyungsoo” Baekhyun exclaimed suddenly, looking at the other side of the river and both of them stopped walking.

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun’s vision and also saw them, Jongin and Kyungsoo. They were both talking and laughing at the same time. He couldn't believe that they were the same people who were acting so shy in front of them.

“So they can talk too huh?” he asked out loud.

“Yeah. They just get shy when others are around.” Baekhyun stated.

“I can’t believe Jongin didn’t tell me that he fell in love with someone. Did Kyungsoo tell you?”

“No! That traitor! He was so hush-hush about it. I mean I am his best friend! I need to know this big thing about my best friend. I only found out when they were getting engaged……………..” Baekhyun was speaking animatedly and Chanyeol was a goner staring deep into his eyes that portrayed so many emotions.

“Outrageous right!?” Baekhyun exclaimed looking at Chanyeol expectedly.

“Exactly!” Chanyeol exclaimed too hoping he would not embarrass himself.

“But I forgive him because he makes Soo happy. Look at my bunny! His face might fall off if he smiles any longer” Baekhyun said laughing too and then looked at Chanyeol, who was again, what’s that word,  _ enamored _ .

“Let’s go?” Baekhyun said and they resumed walking.

  
  


***

  
  


“Uncle are you sure this is the right price?” Baekhyun asked looking at the berries while Chanyeol looked at the bustling market that was crowded with people.

It was hot. It was loud. And Chanyeol loved it there.

“Of course! I always give the best berries to you and always at the right place Baekhyunie” 

“You always say that but always take less money than it actually is” Baekhyun whined at the old vendor, “You shouldn’t love me that much Uncle” 

The vendor laughed and Chanyeol smiled too. It seemed to him that everyone there loved Baekhyun. He was waving and greeting people. Asking people how they had been? If they had slept well? If their health was okay? He was like the apple of everyone’s eyes. … And Chanyeol’s heart was going to burst. 

_ How can someone be this perfect? _

“Yeol. Let’s go” 

“Want some?” Baekhyun asked offering Chanyeol with strawberry but he declined.

“You can call me Chanyeol.” Chanyeol impulsively said.

“Huh?”

“My full name is Park Chanyeol….. But you can still call me Yeol… if you want. But I wanted to ... tell you my name” Chanyeol stuttered like never before.

He was a mess. 

Why was he being such a mess?

“Oh. Okay.” Baekhyun nodded biting the strawberry, “I actually thought it was a little weird when I first heard it. That your name was Yeol. I mean… not bad bad weird you know because Yeol just sounds different? I… are you getting what I’m trying to say?  _ Chanyeol _ .” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with those eyes and he nodded smiling brightly.

Chanyeol knew he shouldn’t have done it. Tell Baekhyun his real name but he couldn’t stop himself. Half of the time he had lied about his identity to Baekhyun and it was just making him guiltier. Also, he really wanted for Baekhyun to know his real name. It was a little selfish but he guessed he could afford that much.

Chanyeol looked at his side and he swore he could see Baekhyun jumping with every bite he took. Baekhyun seemed to be enjoying the strawberries, _a lot_. Maybe he could sneak them from the palace next time he came.

“You love them” Chanyeol stated.

“These are the best best best thing that God made” Baekhyun said his mouth full of strawberry.

“I think it’s you” Both of them froze at that and Chanyeol realized that he might have spoken out loud.

And when he looked at his side Baekhyun was gaping at him and looked like a giant strawberry.

“I mean…. Isn’t it you? We…? People? The best thing God made?” Chanyeol tried to save himself.

“Well. The best food then” Baekhyun said after thinking for a second.

_ It’s still you. _

“So, did you move or are you here just to work at the palace?” Baekhyun asked.

“Huh?” Chanyeol said even though he heard the question clearly.

“I mean what about your parents? Siblings? Did they move here with you?”

“Yes… I mean they live with me…” Chanyeol lied, ‘white lies’ again, “They live at the palace too”

“What?! Really?!” Baekhyun asked surprise evident on his face.

“Umm… yeah”

“Waah! Cool” He smiled, “But all of you work at the palace? Is that why you moved?”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to answer but he was saved as Baekhyun started speaking again.

“It must have been hard… leaving everything and starting a new. So… do you like it here?” Baekhyun looked at him expectedly.

“I …...” Chanyeol paused, “As much as I have seen... being here. I like it. I guess.”

“What do you mean you guess? This is the best place in the world! The best!” Baekhyun scoffed.

“Best in the world? Really?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows.

“Obviously! Everything’s perfect here. The weather. Not too hot. Not too cold. Land. Very fertile. It is also near the sea port and the capital! But the best of the best. People living here.  _ We  _ are all very kind and hardworking people.” Baekhyun stressed, “Ah! ~You should especially see the town during summer festivals. It looks too beautiful. But then, our town is beautiful at any time and any season. But have you even seen the town properly?”

Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun shaking his head no.

“See! You should see around. You will be left mesmerized. You must have at least been to the  _ Wang _ Bridge! No?!! How about the nursery at the  _ Holang _ Hills? Oh my God!  _ Hae~oe _ Market?  _ Daenamu _ Hill? Mouth of B _ ukhan _ River? Dear God! Have you even seen anything except the palace??”

“I haven’t had the chance to…. Visit places yet Baekhyun. I haven’t been outside the palace walls much.” He replied glumly.

“Oh...… But hey now you are living at this town you should definitely go see. Take your family with you! It will be the best.”

“It would be lovely to visit the town together with my family Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said, “But then we wouldn’t know where to go.” 

“Ah! ... You and your whole family are new. Oh!!....Jongin….” Baekhyun was saying when Chanyeol cut him off, “How about you showing me around the town Baekhyun?”

“Heh?” Baekhyun asked puzzled and his mouth gaping.

“You seem like you would make a great guide” Chanyeol tried.

“But you already have Jongin and you two are friends too. You can ask him. He knows this place too.”

“I would but lately he has been stressed about his wedding and I would feel bad to ask him anyways.” 

Chanyeol tried to glance at Baekhyun feigning a solemn expression. He knew it was wrong to guilt trip someone with lies but he really thought this was it! The path for him to know Baekhyun a lot better and vice versa. He had read everything was fair in love and war. And he, was absolutely in love! 

“I am sorry. I don’t mean …. It’s just you… it’s embarrassing and might be unbelievable actually. But after Jongin…. you must be the only person I know from this town.” He said sheepishly, “Even though we just met few days back.” 

Now, that was a truth. Chanyeol sighed inwardly.

“What!?’ Baekhyun exclaimed, “Ridiculous! There’s no way.”

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun asked again.

“Like I told you Baekhyun … I have not been outside the palace walls much.” He shrugged.

They both went silent for a while and Chanyeol wondered if he spoke too much. He was about to kill himself with his over thinking when Baekhyun spoke breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Fine.”

Chanyeol looked at him and tilted his head confused not understanding for a second.

“Like I said. We are kind people so I’ll be gracious enough to show you around. And also because you are Jongin’s friend.”

Chanyeol’s heart fluttered and he couldn’t see himself but he knew he was smiling his widest smile. He also wanted to jump around with happiness and maybe scream in delight but he had to protect himself from embarrassing in front of Baekhyun. He was a Crown prince for God’s sake.

“Thank you. It means a lot”

“Like I said we are…” Baekhyun was saying when Chanyeol completed for him, “…..Kind people. I know.”

“But now that I live here too does that mean I am kind too?” Chanyeol asked cheekily.

“No. It still doesn’t apply to you.”

“But I even helped you!”

“Help?! When?”

“It hasn’t even been four days that you fell”

“Heol!! And I thought you were a selfless man with good heart!”

“Really?” Chanyeol asked tingling with happiness.

But Baekhyun instead of answering his question suddenly said, “Jongin?” leaving Chanyeol confused.

“Jongin?”

Baekhyun pointed in his fingers to the left and Chanyeol looked at where he was pointing when he saw Jongin running towards them.

“You! Why are you trying to kill me?” Jongin started scolding Chanyeol breathing heavily, “I told you not to go anywhere else without telling me!”

“Mr. Byun was there to tell you where I was, wasn’t he?” Chanyeol defended.

“You promised you won’t roam anywhere if you came with me and you…..”

He was saying when Baekhyun butted in, “Excuse me. But why are you scolding him?”

Both of them looked at Baekhyun surprised.

“He just wanted to see the farmer’s market. Why are you making it a big deal? And he is with me. He wouldn’t get lost! What do you think I can’t take care and lose him on the way?” 

“Exactly!” Chanyeol exclaimed too making Jongin look like he wanted to kill him.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun but I didn’t mean it like that. This person just has the tendency to get lost every time and I was worried.” Jongin apologized and then turned to Chanyeol.

“Yeol” Jongin said gritting his teeth “We should be going. We are getting late.”

But Chanyeol didn’t want to leave yet. He was having so much fun and most importantly he was having fun with Baekhyun. He wanted to stay with him a little more. Talk to him. Or maybe just be in his presence.

“No, I still want….” Chanyeol was saying but Jongin cut him off and started talking which made Chanyeol want him to kick him.

“I would like to apologize again Baekhyun but we have to leave. We are already getting quite late. You know…uh… Palace rules and thank you for taking care of Yeol.” Jongin said bowing his head at Baekhyun.

“Oh…kay” Baekhyun said bowing back to Jongin and looking at Yeol.

Chanyeol was not happy and maybe Baekhyun saw that too because then he started smiling at him and waved at him, “See you around Chanyeol.”

“Yeah…..” Chanyeol smiled.

Neither seemed to take their eyes off until Jongin coughed.

“Let’s go? Yeol? Baekhyun see you tomorrow.” He said pulling at Chanyeol’s arms and bowing to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol loved Jongin. 

Jongin was not only his best friend but he was also his brother that he never had. But in that moment, Chanyeol swore he wanted to strangle him. And he was going to do exactly that as soon as they reached home.

“You told him your real name!?” Jongin hissed as soon as they moved a little away.

“And I am going to beat you to death!” Chanyeol threatened looking back but then Baekhyun had already walked away towards his home.

“You promised you…” Jongin was saying when Chanyeol put his head in a lock.

“Couldn’t you wait for I don’t know till I was back? You ruined everything” Chanyeol gritted.

“Owww! Let go! Yeol!” Jongin gasped and Chanyeol let him go.

“Don’t talk to me” Chanyeol said as he walked away ignoring Jongin.

“What!? You are upset with me and not the other way around!” Jongin shouted but Chanyeol didn’t bat an eye at him pulling a long face.

“Are you seriously mad at me!? Waah! Is this even real?”

“You are upset? With me?” Jongin exclaimed again.

“I like Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said stopping in the middle of the road.

“W…hat?” Jongin shouted in surprise.

“He…..Jongin he makes my heart go crazy. God. I …I love him.” Chanyeol sighed looking at Jongin who had his mouth wide open.

“You love Baekhyun?” Jongin asked and Chanyeol smiled softly nodding.

“But... you… Baekhyun… how? I... Does he know? Or are you two already?”

“Of course not.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he resumed walking.

“You serious?” Jongin asked and Chanyeol nodded.

By then they had reached the stable where their horses were tied up.

“Baekhyun” Jongin said chuckling, “Since when?”

“Since I saw him the first time” Chanyeol said climbing his horse.

“No way.” Jongin laughed as Chanyeol’s horse galloped away.

He caught up to Chanyeol’s side in few seconds, “So you genuinely want to pursue him?”

Chanyeol looked at Jongin stopping his horse and Jongin did the same.

“I hope I lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with him.” 

He said as he pulled the rope in his hands and rode away in full speed leaving Jongin.

Soon enough he heard Jongin catching up behind him not because of the horse’s hooves but because of his loud laugh that thundered around.

“My best friend is in love!!” Jongin shouted and Chanyeol laughed along in happiness.

* * *

  
  


“Baekhyun, I was expecting you since ages. Did you bring everything? The blue berry… Baekhyun?”

His father was saying something but Baekhyun paid no heed. Placing the bag on the wooden table he walked away to the stairs up to his room.

As soon as he reached upstairs he closed the door and lied down on the floor.

He was not sick. He knew that much. But then why was he feeling so queasy in his stomach. It was making him restless. Then, he wanted to sleep it off but then as soon as he closed his eyes the most ridiculous thing was happening.

He was seeing Yeol. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun clutched his heart and started whining on the floor. 

“Baekhyun?” His father called and he woke up from the floor, “Is everything okay? Did you get sick or what?”

“I’m okay father. I’m just a little tired.”

“Are you sure? Otherwise we can go to Doctor Choi and he will give…..”

Baekhyun opened the door still sitting on the floor, “I’m okay father.”

His father squatted in front of him and then put his hand on Baekhyun’s forehead, “Why are you so red? Are you getting fever or what? Hmmmmm……. Doesn’t seem like fever. Baekhyun are you sure you are fine?”

Baekhyun nodded at his father who looked at him sighed, “Sleep a little. Okay. Do you want to eat anything?” to which Baekhyun shook his head denying.

As soon as his father left Baekhyun slid his whole body down to the floor again.

Baekhyun was confused as he also couldn’t comprehend what was happening to him. What was this uneasy feeling? Why was his heart racing as if he ran up to the hill? Why was his stomach jumping in sync with his heart? 

And why was all he could think about was the same thing?

_ “Chanyeol……..” _

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Baekhyun was restless. 

He didn’t know why but he just, he was too restless.

It was amusing to see Baekhyun looking around every chance he got, every second his eyes were searching. Even Baekboem noticed him fidgeting. 

Baekhyun was waiting for someone even though he didn’t know whether he was actually going to come or not. Chanyeol had asked him to show him around but he had not told him when. Would he come today and they would go? Or would they not go? 

Why didn’t they decide the day before already?

“Baekhyun!”

“Here you go”

“A fruit bun or would you want a cream one?”

“Baekhyun!!”

“Yes Sir, What would you like?”

“That’s 20 cents”

“No, that’s sold out already”

“BAEKHYUN!!!!!”

“I am here! Why are you shouting?!” Baekhyun huffs putting down the tray full of freshly baked bread at the table.

“Exactly! You have been standing there since ten minutes! What is wrong with you today?”

“Nothing!”

“Baekhyun. Are you still feeling unwell?” His father asked worried coming up from the kitchen.

“No. I am absolutely fine. Father” 

“You are sick!?” His brother asked.

“I just said I am not sick. I am fine!”

“Baekhyun!” 

“Baekhyun! Come down for a second.” Kyungsoo shouted and he walked away muttering  _ I’m really fine  _ once again.

“Finally!” Kyungsoo sighs picking the fresh bread and wrapping it up,” Come on. We need to work faster!”

“Well I am working but the bread won’t bake faster, will it!?”

“Shut it and help me!”

“You shut it” Baekhyun barked back but started doing as Kyungsoo instructed him,” And why are there so many people at once! I mean do they plan it beforehand or what that we all need to get bread at the same time and make the people there lose their mind!!”

Hearing him complain Kyungsoo snorted,” Well more the people, more the money dumbo”

“Kyungsoo! The oven!”

“Wait a second. Geez!” 

***

Their bakery would always be busy with customers but just before noon it would be absolutely packed. And after the sudden rush it would be back to normal as in two people could handle everything in a breeze.

“Was it just me or today it was more hectic than any other day?” Kyungsoo sighed straightening his legs on the bench whereas Baekhyun was sprawled like a starfish beside him.

“What’s wrong with you today?” Kyungsoo asked caressing Baekhyun’s hair.

“Me?” Baekhyun asked pointing at himself.

“Are you really sick? Even father was worried” 

“I said I am not sick.” 

“Okay.”

“But really...”

“Kyungiee…..”

“You know you can tell me everything, right?” Kyungsoo said worry evident in his eyes.

“Hyaa! You don’t need to remind me” Baekhyun said sleeping while facing to the sun.

“So… how is the last minute preparations going?” Baekhyun asked his eyes still closed.

“Last minute? We still have everything to do… Our wedding  _ hanbok _ s, food, drinks, relatives, clothes, and jewelries, almost everything. ” Kyungsoo sighed out loud.

“I can’t believe you are getting married” Baekhyun said holding Kyungsoo’s hand in his palms.

“Me too” Kyungsoo smiled beautifully looking at Baekhyun.

“It feels like it was just yesterday when we were kids. But now even Jun and you are already married”

“I am still not married.” Kyungsoo corrected.

“It’s the same thing” Baekhyun sighed, “…..I am going to miss you”

“Hyaa. You do remember I’ll be back here in less than two weeks after my wedding right?” Kyungsoo teased.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything and just slid around till he put his head on Kyungsoo’s lap and hugged his torso.

“My Kyungiee. I am going to miss you” He said again looking at Kyungsoo.

“Brat...”

“Ughhh!! I can’t believe I’ll have to share you with Jongin” Baekhyun whined facing Kyungsoo, his head still in his lap.

“Shut up!” Kyungsoo said hitting his head lightly but played with his hair.

“And now I am going to be all alone!” he said poking Kyungsoo’s ribs.

“Jongin doesn’t have any unmarried brothers otherwise I would have hitched you with one of them” Kyungsoo teased.

“Shut up! I would never! Imagine living with you all my life. Poor Jongin. That’s just….” Baekhyun was teasing when Kyungsoo pulled his cheek with one hand and hair with another.

“What did you say?” Kyungsoo laughed still pulling his cheeks and hair.

“Ahh!!! Kyungiieee!!” Baekhyun laughed too, “Ah!! Leave me”

“Just a second ago you were about to cry saying  _ I am going to miss you _ ”

“HAHAAhahah… I lied. Of course.” Baekhyun joked laughing out loud.

“Soo!” Baekhyun heard Jongin’s voice and the hands abusing his cheeks and hair left him.

“Hey Jongin.” Kyungsoo smiled his face glowing.

“Hello Baekhyun” Jongin said and Baekhyun waved at him his head still resting on Kyungsoo’s lap.

“Hello!” Chanyeol’s voice chirped suddenly and Baekhyun was flustered for no reason.

Baekhyun woke up from Kyungsoo’s lap and smiled lightly at him who was still smiling brightly looking at him.

“Shall we leave?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin standing up and going to his side.

As soon as he reached Jongin they held hands and Baekhyun coughed teasingly.

Kyungsoo glared at him and Baekhyun just stuck his tongue out.

“Ah! Baekhyun. Please don’t let him…” Jongin was saying pointing to Chanyeol but Chanyeol scoffed pushing Jongin away, “Shut up!” while Kyungsoo looked at all of them not understanding the situation.

“Go! You are getting late! Kyungsoo~ ssi. See you again.” Chanyeol said pushing Jongin, “Bye. Go… Bye”

“Baekhyun. I am counting on you…” Jongin requested as Chanyeol kept on shoving him away.

“Isn’t he too concerned for you?” Baekhyun asked when the couple left.

“Well… He is responsible to my parents if anything happens to me outside the palace. He just doesn’t want to lose his head” Chanyeol joked.

“Even so. He treats you like a baby.”

“No. He doesn’t” Chanyeol exclaimed offended, “If he treats me like a baby, what about Kyungsoo~ ssi treating you?”

“He does treat me like a baby” Baekhyun shrugged, “I never denied it. I am his baby brother.” Baekhyun said crossing his hands on his chest leaving Chanyeol speechless.

“……… So ...Baekhyun! Where are you taking me to see today? I have to tell you though that I have huge expectations” Chanyeol said imitating Baekhyun crossing his hands on his chest.

“Pfftt……” Baekhyun scoffed, “Wait here. I’ll tell father and come out in a second” He said turning back and going inside the house.

As soon as Baekhyun reached inside he ran up the stairs to his room and hastily put on his green robes which he had laid outside to wear since last night. 

He cursed seeing the strings of his robe acting up that day of all days. As soon as he was done he straightened himself up and ran out. But he remembered his hat and his bag so he went inside again to tie his hat on his head.

However luck was not on his side because as soon as he stepped out of his room, his brother was standing there. He tried to run but his brother stepped in front of him.

“You are going out?”

“Can’t you see?” Baekhyun said irritated trying to get away.

“You are wearing your new robes” His brother pointed out.

“So? New or old it’s my robes. What is it to you?” 

“Where are you going?”

“Why do you care!? Just step side you shit!” Baekhyun cursed pinching his brother.

“Are you meeting Yeol or what?” His brother laughed and Baekhyun froze.

“Oh my God! You are? REALLY!?” Baekboem laughed slapping Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“NO! I am not. Shut up!” Baekhyun shouted.

“Our little strawberry wants to impress a boy” His brother laughed when Baekhyun pushed him and ran away shouting him to shut up.

Baekhyun cursed at his brother as he ran down to the kitchen. Why couldn’t Baekboem mind his business and stop being so irritating? 

“I am leaving father” He shouted, “I’ll be back with the flour in the evening"

Baekhyun breathed two three times before he came out the house and he saw that Chanyeol had been waiting for him at the same spot like he had asked.

“Let’s go” Baekhyun smiled.

***

What Baekhyun didn’t know was at that moment, Chanyeol was barely controlling himself from clutching his heart in front of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun would always look nice but now that he was actually dressed up, Chanyeol took his time to admire his effort. Most of the times Baekhyun would wear light and simple clothes which were actually fit for wearing to work and just a simple band over his forehead to tie his hair but that day he was  _ actually _ dressed up. Baekhyun was wearing light green robes and green had never looked that beautiful to Chanyeol ever before and finishing his look with the hat, Baekhyun looked someone befitting of a prince,  _ befitting to be a prince… maybe a king. _

“ _ You are going to kill me Byun Baekhyun”  _ Chanyeol muttered under his breath.

“Huh?” Baekhyun asked.

“Nothing” Chanyeol said smiling brightly.

* * *

  
  


“You deceived me Baekhyun” Chanyeol said sighing, looking at Baekhyun’s face.

“What rubbish! Chanyeol. I have done no such thing” Baekhyun said not paying any attention to the brooding man.

“You promised me.” Chanyeol said sliding his head to the beam of the house.

“And we are here to show you this part of the town! You need to know where to come when you need clothes, the most important thing” Baekhyun said sparing him a glance and a small smile.

“You deceived me Baekhyun”

Baekhyun giggled making Chanyeol raise his head.

“And done!” the tailor said finally finishing measuring Baekhyun.

“Uncle Kim! You have to make my  _ hanbok _ perfect, you know that right! I have to look the best in Kyungie’s wedding!” 

“Don’t worry child. I will sew it for you with my own hands” 

“I am counting on you Uncle Kim. Please send them with father or who knows I might come myself” Baekhyun smiled and bowed, “Thank you Uncle”

“Take care on your way back” the man said and Baekhyun bowed again asking the man to take care.

“You deceived me Baekhyun” Chanyeol whined again. He actually whined.

“I did no such thing Chanyeol” Baekhyun giggled again sitting beside him and Chanyeol suddenly sat straight, “I  _ am _ showing you the clothes market”

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun which he had realized he would happily do if only he could do so without scaring Baekhyun. He was faking his whines anyways. Because in the end it didn’t matter where he was as long as it was with Baekhyun.

“Okay. Fine. Don’t look at me like that. Let’s go somewhere on our way back before it gets dark.” Baekhyun said standing up and dusting his robes.

“Really?” Chanyeol brightened because it meant more time for him with Baekhyun.

“Follow me.” 

“Where are you taking me?” Chanyeol asked with curiosity, “or are you trying to still deceive me Baekhyun” he joked.

“Shut up!” Baekhyun laughed.

“Tell me” Chanyeol pressed but Baekhyun ignored him.

“We are here!” Baekhyun said.

“Already?” Chanyeol exclaimed in surprise because they hadn’t gone far from the tailor’s house anyways and looked in front of him.

“A garden?” Chanyeol asked.

“No. Chanyeol. Silk farm” 

“Silk farm?”

“Bet you haven’t seen them in your life?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol shook his head.

“Let’s go”

  
  


“Waah!!” Chanyeol giggled in amazement, “I can’t believe they make my clothes” 

“Look at them nibbling the grass” Chanyeol cooed, “It makes me want to raise them”

“They look easy but are very hard to look after to” Baekhyun said, “Come on. Let’s go inside”

They walked down the farm where people were weaving silk from the cocoon and Chanyeol was amazed once again. It was really a new experience for him and he was actually enjoying it to bits. He even tried to weave along with Baekhyun but unlike Baekhyun’s skillful hands he was just a mess making him wonder if there was anything that Baekhyun couldn’t do. From outside the farm had looked small but now that he was wandering inside, he could see it was quite big. Chanyeol knew from the books he read in his classes, how silk was weaved but he didn’t know it took that much effort for so many people to make a pair of his clothes. 

He vowed not to wear his silk robes that carelessly.

“What are you thinking?” Baekhyun asked.

“Nothing” He shook his head.

“Shall we go back? There’s nothing more to see anyways” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol nodded.

“Thank you Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun chuckled, “Stop! It’s not a big deal. We were here already and it would be regretful to go back without showing you here”

“My father would take me and Boem Hyung here with him when we were younger and he would tell us the silkworm story as we walked back home”

“Silkworm story?”

“You don’t know?! Why don’t you know anything?” Baekhyun asked surprised and Chanyeol smiled sheepishly.

“I mean… it’s such a common story.”

“I really have no idea” Chanyeol smiled.

“Tell me” Chanyeol requested, “I want to hear it too” 

“Well,….fine…. in the old old days, when tigers smoked tobacco pipes, two kingdoms were at war and the king whose land was under attack was anxious because his palace would soon be overrun by the enemy. He couldn’t sleep you know and neither could he eat. So, the princess seeing her father so distressed told him that she had an idea.

That they announce whoever  would cut off the head of the enemy commander, the princess would marry him. Obviously, the king was reluctant to this idea because whoever married the princess would also be the future king of the nation but in the end the King was convinced. He agreed with his daughter’s reason that whoever cut the general’s head would be a brave person anyway. Also, he had no other option anyways.

And then it was announced throughout the country overnight. 

Surprisingly, the next day they come to know that the enemy commander was killed. Everyone cheered wanting to know who this brave man was and Who was that man who was going to be lucky enough to marry with the princess but to their utter surprise …… Who do you think it was Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked in between.

“Who?”

“A wild guess?”

“The enemy prince?” Chanyeol tried.

“Such a bad guess…” Baekhyun teased, “… the person who killed the enemy was actually a horse….”

Chanyeol laughed. He observed Baekhyun lovingly who was narrating him the story animatedly. Chanyeol could see every kind of expression and emotion that Baekhyun was portraying with his eyes. Baekhyun really had beautiful pair of eyes.

_ “………….…because how could a princess marry a horse! So the King ordered his soldiers to kill the horse and listening to that order the princess fell sick gravely……,....visit regularly……….………… a sudden powerful gust of wind blew down from a clear sky and carried the Princess away with the horse………….” _

Was there even anything bad quality of Baekhyun? Chanyeol looked at him with his heart clenching. He knew he fell in love with Baekhyun in just a glance, in just a few words. But now that he had spent so much time with the boy and now that he knew what kind of person he was, he had fallen even deeper. Baekhyun was an epitome of perfectness in Chanyeol’s dictionary.

_ “……………taken down from the tree they noticed an unusual worm on the inner side of the horse skin……the princess’s devotion….…. transformed her into the worm……………………….” _

Baekhyun was such a kind soul that it sometimes made Chanyeol’s heart hurt, he was brave and he was compassionate, he was also so smart that it amazed Chanyeol, he looked soft but he could counter attack with a mean punch, he was humorous and cheerful like a kid but equally wiser. There were literally hundreds of qualities of Baekhyun that Chanyeol had come to figure out all along which had only caused him to love him more and more.

Chanyeol didn’t know how was his heart going to survive?

“…………………………………………….So, the people fed them only leaves from the mulberry tree, which is the tree in which the first worm was discovered. 

And THAT is the silkworm story.”

“Impressive” Chanyeol nodded feeling guilty that he had not paid full attention to his story. 

“I know it’s childish but it’s a tale” Baekhyun said.

“Do you believe that the princess turned into the silkworm?” Chanyeol asked.

“Hmm….maybe?” Baekhyun chuckled, “What do you think?”

“Me? Well….Considering it’s a children’s tale it was quite sad.”

“What?” Baekhyun laughed.

“The princess lost her life so did the horse, a father lost his daughter. It’s sad”

“You are so soft-hearted” Baekhyun said shaking his head.

“Me?” Chanyeol asked surprised.

“Yes. You!” Baekhyun said pointing at Chanyeol.

“I am?” Chanyeol asked rubbing his neck thinking whether it was a compliment from Baekhyun? 

“So you believe….Chanyeol?  Are you thirsty?” Baekhyun asked looking at Chanyeol who was sweating.

“A little. But it’s….”

“You should have told me if you were!” Baekhyun scolded taking off his bag and taking out a copper bottle, “Here. Drink”

“Thank you” 

“Hungry?” 

“Not that much.” Chanyeol said returning the bottle, “Are we going back?” 

“You want to go back?” Baekhyun asked instead.

“No” Chanyeol shook his head.

“Then we are going to the market. I have to bring back flour and maybe some…..” Baekhyun was saying and Chanyeol chuckled.

“You totally deceived me Byun Baekhyun”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next day Baekhyun didn’t  _ deceive  _ Chanyeol.

He actually took him to the monastery located at the east side of the town. But he needn’t need to know Chanyeol had been there once before. But as a royal.

Baekhyun was going on and on about the place and its history. Baekhyun liked telling stories and Chanyeol liked listening to him. Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun’s back hoping for that day when he could hear Baekhyun sing with that melodious voice of his. 

However, when Baekhyun turned around he saw that Chanyeol was staring at his  _ robes? _

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked bringing Chanyeol out of his head.

“Yes?”

“Do I look weird?” Baekhyun asked worried even though he knew blue looked great on him. Everybody always said so.

“No! No! You look beautiful! I mean…. No! I mean you look good. Great!” 

Chanyeol stopped rambling and both of them looked away in embarrassment.

“Thank you” Baekhyun said in a small voice before resuming his walk.

Baekhyun was embarrassed but he was happier. Because truth be told why would he bring out his best robes and wear them if he didn’t… if he didn’t……

He needn’t need to lie to himself that he wanted to look good in front of Chanyeol. These days all he could think about was Chanyeol and only Chanyeol. He loved being in his presence but it was all so new for him and at the same time it was exciting. Baekhyun couldn’t pinpoint what it was, and why it was happening? What he knew for sure was he constantly wanted to be in Chanyeol’s presence. 

He liked talking to Chanyeol, a lot. Even though they had known each other only for a few days, Chanyeol made him feel as if they had been friends since forever. What he liked the most though was that  _ comfortable _ feeling he got when they were together. 

And so even though he was flustered he was really happy that he looked nice,  _ beautiful. _

“Finally!” Baekhyun sighed and fastening his steps.

“Oh! Chanyeol!” Baekhyun explained when he was merely there.

“Yes?”

“Close your eyes” Baekhyun demanded.

“What?”

“Trust me and close your eyes” Baekhyun ordered again and to Baekhyun’s satisfaction Chanyeol complied without complaining.

“And now keep walking”

“WHAT!?” Chanyeol exclaimed but he still had his eyes closed.

“Trust me. Just keep walking” Baekhyun assured and Chanyeol started walking without any complain.

Baekhyun was genuinely surprised and touched to see that.

“Keep walking straight” Baekhyun asked softly.

When they finally reached their destination Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to stop.

As Baekhyun stood there beside Chanyeol he took a minute to look beside him and stared at the man who trusted him blindly.

“You can open your eyes” Baekhyun whispered but it was enough for Chanyeol to listen.

“Woah!” Chanyeol breathed in surprise.

“Beautiful right?” 

“I… it’s…” Chanyeol said but didn’t complete his sentence as he stared at the grounds that were before his eyes. At the top of that hill where he was standing on, he could see the entire town buzzing with life. He could see every place from there and it actually made him feel as if he was at the top of the world.

“There’s a place like this?” Chanyeol asked turning back to look at Baekhyun who was still staring at him.

“Did your father show you this place?” 

“No. Me and my friends found this when we were visiting here.”

“Weren’t you scared?” Baekhyun asked without meaning to.

“Huh? Scared?”

“When I asked you to walk… closing your eyes?” Baekhyun asked walking slowly to go stand beside Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiled looking back at the view, “Why would I be scared when you were right in front of me?”

“What if I actually let you fall?” Baekhyun asked again making Chanyeol chuckle this time as he retorted, “Would you really?”

***

“If you come here next time, you should catch the sunset. That’s the most magical time to watch” Baekhyun shared as they started walking back.

“Really?”

“Well… sunrise is beautiful too! But the sunset is on another level. I can’t really explain it! You should see it yourself, then you’ll know”

“Thank you for showing me here Baekhyun.” 

“It’s nothing” Baekhyun said shrugging.

“Are we going to the market today too?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded.

“It’s kind of amazing how small the market is compared to the items you can find there” 

“Yeah. And it’s cheaper too”

“Soon it will be the season of mandarins and I can’t wait!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“I love mandarins too.”

“When it’s the season of mandarins, I can take you to this shop where they bring mandarins from the town beyond the sea. I am telling you it looks the same but it tastes so different and delicious~~ Ah! I want to eat it even thinking about it. You have no…..” Baekhyun was saying when he suddenly tripped.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol screamed trying to catch him his flailing arms.

“Be careful” He said softly as he held onto Baekhyun’s arms and waist.

“Oh. Thank you” Baekhyun said biting his lower lips after what felt like hours and Chanyeol loosened his hold clearing his throat.

“Let’s go” Baekhyun whispered as he walked giving his back to Chanyeol because he was burning all over his face.

If only he had turned around he could see Chanyeol was not faring well either. 

Only the silent trees around them witnessed those two people putting their hands to their chest trying to calm their hearts down.

* * *

  
  


“You look too happy today?” Jongin asked.

“Whatever.” Chanyeol chuckled.

“No. Seriously. I mean you always look happy after spending time with Baekhyun.” Jongin said rolling his eyes, “but today your mouth is literally on the verge of falling.”

However, Chanyeol didn’t reply Jongin and kept smiling because there was nothing that was going to stop him from feeling the happiness. He knew they had progressed a lot from those times when Baekhyun would only glare at his way. Chanyeol had been feeling that Baekhyun was perfect for him in every way. How they really fit like two puzzles of a picture. He didn’t know whether Baekhyun possessed romantic feelings for him or not but he wanted to have a chance. He just hoped Baekhyun would feel his sincerity and let him win his heart too.

“God! I am so done with you.” Jongin laughed, “So, when are you telling Baekhyun? About your not so hidden love towards him?”

“Soon. Hopefully.” Chanyeol answered.

“Great. Do it quickly and we could get married on the same day” Jongin joked, “Well that is considering  _ if  _ Baekhyun returns your feelings. Which I don’t think is going to happen soon unless you tell him that you like him”

“I can’t just walk up to him and…” Chanyeol was saying.

“Exactly. Just walk up to him and say that you like him and if he would like to spend some time with you  _ as a potential lover _ . Stop _ dilly dallying  _ and man up!” Jongin cheered.

“Easy for you to say now. I bet you chickened out for months before telling Kyungsoo~ssi”

“In my case I had to first get Kyungsoo to agree to even  _ meet _ me! But you spend every day with Baekhyun. Just slip in casually”

“For the record I don’t like him. I  _ love  _ him and what do you think I haven’t tried? I just get…distracted….okay!”

“Okay. Lover boy. But just don’t tell Baekhyun you love him right away. You might scare him right off the bat. Just start with  _ like _ first. You know step by step.” 

“Since when are you giving advice on other’s love life?” Chanyeol scoffed.

“And first thing first! When are you planning to tell him about who you are?” 

Chanyeol sighed at the question.

“You know you have to tell him right? And before you confess!”

“So you are okay with me exposing my identity?” Chanyeol questioned.

“I  _ know  _ he can be trusted. Plus you are having plans of marrying the guy. He is going to have to know at  _ some _ point!”

“So….?” Jongin asked expectedly.

“So what? I just…I am scared okay!”

“I am scared of telling him how I feel. God! It gives me chills even thinking about it. What if he doesn’t want to see me again? What if I lose him because I confessed too soon and scared him off? But despite everything I do want to tell him that he is really special to me and really shout it out that I love him. You know. I don’t think I can imagine my life without him. Jongin~ah” Chanyeol smiled.

“Oh my God! That was so corny!” Jongin barfed running away with Chanyeol shouting just behind him screaming that Jongin was cornier.

* * *

  
  


As a routine, Chanyeol would appear at the bakery almost every day with Jongin and Baekhyun would show him around new places. Baekhyun couldn’t sleep well those nights as he would be looking forward to their trips. Chanyeol proved to be a  _ great  _ company and there would be no debate on that. Baekhyun would always be so tired coming back home because of so much fun he used to have with Chanyeol. They clicked so well with each other, it sometimes felt like a miracle. 

However, the only down side that happened to Baekhyun by showing Chanyeol around was others finding out. By now the Byun family and their best friends had already caught up on their daily  _ meetings  _ and Baekhyun had never imagined it would prove to be such a nuisance.

Baekhyun’s father had praised him for being such a good person, as expected. He even suggested places to see whereas the others were completely and absolutely making his living hell.

Baekboem had shifted his daily dose of teasing’s to Baekhyun now, who would try to stop him by cursing and throwing anything that was on his sight but to no avail. The worst was when Kyungsoo would join in too! All day Baekhyun would have to endure them. Baekboem would keep on referring Yeol as brother-in-law and Kyungsoo learning from that and teased Baekhyun calling him Park Baekhyun. 

They were acting like kids and it irritated Baekhyun to no end.

It irritated him how in a second he would get flustered… or that he would blush everywhere. His feelings would go haywire and because of all those teasing’s he would get too much flustered in Chanyeol’s presence. And he couldn’t even ignore them. In fact he couldn’t sleep thinking of the possibilities that their teasing seeded inside his head and heart.

Because it was all so foreign to him, these feelings. In all his life it was the first time that he was so affected by somebody. That he despite wanting to deny couldn’t because deep inside he was hoping the other was as effected as him. He hoped Chanyeol thought about him too, that he didn’t want their day to end too, that he waited sleeplessly to see him too. Baekhyun hoped he meant something to Chanyeol as much he meant to him or at least a little. 

These feelings had been so overwhelming at first but now Baekhyun had embraced it and came on terms with it he was happy _ , happier _ . For the first time in forever, Baekhyun had come to like somebody  _ romantically. _

“Hyaa! Park Baekhyun! Don’t daydream too much” Kyungsoo called and Baekhyun in a reflex hit Kyungsoo with an apple that was in his hand.

“You don’t start again” 

“I would stop if only you would stop thinking about Yeol all the time too. You are always slacking these days” Kyungsoo was saying when they heard Jongin clearing his throat.

_ No…. Please… Only Jongin…. _

Baekhyun prayed as he turned around to only see Chanyeol standing  _ right  _ beside Jongin with his ears burning red.

“Hi!” Jongin said but Baekhyun could easily see him trying to control his laugh.

Baekhyun lost his senses right then. He couldn’t see or hear anything. All he could focus on was how much did Chanyeol hear? Since when were they standing there?

What would he think now?

What if he asked about  _ it _ ?

What was Baekhyun going to do??

What would he say if he did ask??

Baekhyun was having an inner panic attack when Kyungsoo shook him.

“I’m leaving. You also have fun” He said winking as he left.

Baekhyun watched Kyungsoo leave with Jongin when his eyes landed on Chanyeol again who was staring at his feet.

It was the first. First time, when he looked at Chanyeol and he wasn’t already looking at him.

Baekhyun breathed a little as he moved forward towards Chanyeol.

“Should we go too?” He asked softly and only then Chanyeol raised his eyes to Baekhyun and nodded.

  
  


***

It might have been the first time when they were together and silence had engulfed them because whenever there was two of them they couldn’t stop talking. They didn’t even remember what they talked at the end of the day because they would be talking about everything and anything but not once would they have not talked to each other.

But the silence was not awkward. It was still comfortable.

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun who had been pink since they were at the bakery. He could see him biting his lips too.

Chanyeol had heard it clearly. That Kyungsoo called Baekhyun  _ Park Baekhyun. _

And he could burst any moment.

Chanyeol wanted to scream in happiness and he still wanted to jump and dance around but alas! It had to wait. He was just so happy and I made his heart race now imagining Baekhyun’s name as  _ Park. _ He loved that so much that He wanted to cry.

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun again and he could see him a little anxious. 

“Is everything okay Baekhyun?” he asked making Baekhyun shudder a little.

Baekhyun then looked at him surprised and he smiled.

“Are you alright?” He asked again.

“I’m fine” Baekhyun said looking at his feet, “Come on. We will be late”

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun quietly who was now walking in front of him while he was having a mental breakdown whether to ask Baekhyun about the thing he heard. He wanted to use this opportunity to come clean to Baekhyun about his feelings but he couldn’t find the guts to do so. 

Should he even do so?

What if he heard it wrong?

Even if he did hear it right but what if Baekhyun rejected him?

Was he ready to take the risk?

All the possibilities were running through Chanyeol’s mind as they reached the orchard. Had it been any other day, they would have already been talking about the varieties of fruits, the season, in fact they would brush up all the knowledge they had of horticulture.

Maybe a ghost possessed Chanyeol or what when he suddenly held Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun turned and faced him with surprise while Chanyeol himself was in a dilemma.

He looked at their holding hands and back to Baekhyun’s face as he swallowed nothing. Baekhyun was still gaping at him when he decided that what’s done was done so, he moved his hands and held Baekhyun’s hand more properly and sighed closing his eyes.

They stood like that for a few seconds and it was reassuring that Baekhyun hadn’t slapped him  _ yet. _

Chanyeol breathed again as he opened his eyes to see Baekhyun staring at their hands. Only then Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun was holding his hand too.

“I am in love with you… Baekhyun.” Chanyeol confessed in all honesty. Without thinking and wondering of any consequences but right after those words came out of his mouth he started panicking.

And it did not help when he felt Baekhyun trembling a little and not looking at him.

“I……..” Chanyeol wanted to add many things. How Baekhyun was the sunshine to his days, how he likes talking to him, his eyes, his laugh, Chanyeol wanted to confess to everything yet he was tongue tied. He wanted to shout loud praising Baekhyun and scream about his love.

But he controlled his heart, “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything… I just wanted to get it out. I thought I was going to die every day but now I can breathe.” He chuckled.

“Please don’t reject me” He pleaded though seeing Baekhyun stand like a statue.

Chanyeol really felt scared at that moment. Because what if Baekhyun actually left him and said that he never wanted to see him again. 

Why did he have to be so in haste? 

He should have listened to Jongin, shouldn’t he!?

Was Baekhyun really going to reject him?

“I mean you can but can you … give me a chance first..?” Chanyeol asked in a small voice.

“Baekhyun?” 

  
  


It felt like a thousand years before Baekhyun loosened his hold making Chanyeol panic. He was having a mental breakdown thinking of ways to plead to Baekhyun. He was a Crown Prince but he was ready to even kneel down. Because he had fallen in that deep.

But then, to his surprise Baekhyun weaved his fingers around Yeol’s and held it properly before looking up and smiling at him like an angel.

Chanyeol swears he wanted to cry.

* * *

  
  


“Oh! My God! Careful!” Baekhyun scolded.

“Don’t place your foot there Chanyeol. Put it on that thick branch!” 

“I told you I should climb not you!”

Baekhyun wanted to pull his hair but he wanted to laugh too looking at Chanyeol. If there was ever a prize for the worst tree climber, if it would be a thing, it would go to Chanyeol as a winner he thought. He was a complete disaster yet he insisted like crazy to climb the damn tree.

“Okay. Now how do I come down?” Chanyeol said looking down at him expectedly and Baekhyun lost it.

He started laughing, “Omo! What do we do? I don’t know too?”

“What! Baekhyun!”

“What? I thought you knew how to climb the tree?” Baekhyun teased.

“Exactly! I know how to climb…. I just don’t know how to come down” 

And Baekhyun laughed clutching his head.

“Okay. Fine.” Baekhyun said trying to control his laugh, “Throw down the peaches first” 

Chanyeol threw them one by one to Baekhyun’s hands.

“Now, you hold that branch tightly and put your foot there” Baekhyun started guiding, “try to hold the branch on your left and put the foot down. Careful. Yes! Like that! Now try to get down”

“Hold the trunk. Tightly. Now Jump!”

Chanyeol landed on his feet and turned to look at Baekhyun breathing heavily.

“Are you fine?” Baekhyun asked, “How the hell can’t you climb a tree? Everyone knows how to climb a tree”

“Let’s just say people around me were very protective of me while growing up”

“Oh...okay” Baekhyun nodded, “Here. Eat” Baekhyun said rubbing the peach in his robe and offering it to Chanyeol. But rather than taking it off his hands Chanyeol looked at him wide eyed.

“Take it. It’s very ripe.” Baekhyun said stretching his hands more but Chanyeol seemed to be hesitating.

“You said you liked peaches” He said only then Chanyeol took it from his hands.

“I like it. It’s just…. We should wash it first, shouldn’t we?” Chanyeol said rubbing his nape.

Hearing him Baekhyun giggled, “It’s fresh, you know. But if you want to wash it first we can do so”

“The stream is not far. Come on” 

Baekhyun said pulling Chanyeol holding his hand.

He also got brave.

It seemed to have surprised Chanyeol because it was clearly evident on his face. It was one of the little things that Baekhyun lik…. _ loved  _ about Chanyeol. That he was so transparent for him to read and he was expressive as Baekhyun.

And Chanyeol seemed to have shaken up the initial surprise and started smiling walking right beside Baekhyun. Chanyeol really wore his heart on his sleeve.

Baekhyun’s heart was racing because he was so nervous but it was also calm because he had finally properly admitted his feelings, to himself too. All those sleepless nights and his  _ sufferings _ , those unknown feelings and  _ urges, _ had finally seemed to have found its root. 

Baekhyun was in love.

The time he spent with Chanyeol were the happiest of his days. He loved to laugh with him, talk with him. He even found himself sharing things with Chanyeol which he wouldn’t with anybody, even Kyungsoo. It also didn’t help that Chanyeol was extremely kind hearted and the most well-mannered person Baekhyun had ever come to encounter. Chanyeol had this power of making him defenseless, but it made him happier that he could be himself in front of someone else, no lies and no facade. 

Baekhyun found it ridiculous that everything was fine before Chanyeol came around. He was still happy, he was still living comfortably. But after Chanyeol came knocking on his life, he felt as if….as if he finally  _ found a missing piece _ . He can’t explain it. Because it’s ridiculous but that’s what he felt. He felt complete with Chanyeol.

Like everyone else his age Baekhyun also dreamt if one day he was going to find love or not? Looking at Kyungsoo so happy and his other friends who got married he sometimes felt if somebody was out there for him too. Because he never felt anything towards anyone. He never felt the racing of his heart or mind going crazy things like Kyungsoo gushed to him. 

Until Yeol came…… and it had been as if he was suddenly thrown into a tornado. And now he was feeling all those things and he was in love and the boy he loved also loved him back. 

It felt like even if the world collapsed but Chanyeol was beside him, everything would be okay. And if this wasn’t love, what was?

It’s quite embarrassing that it took him so long to realize his feelings. In fact he must have been the last one to do so. 

Even his father once asked him if he knew whether Yeol had any unmarried elder brothers indirectly asking if Yeol was ready to be married.

Kyungsoo along with his Park Baekhyun antics, would tease him saying he would give his blessings to Baekhyun as it was 100% sure he would be getting hitched after him.

And Baekhyun had always coped it by whining and always evading anyone as soon as they started mentioning Yeol or  _ marriage. _

At that time, he was barely sorting his feelings and they were already thinking that far. But since few days, it was all he could think about. So much that he couldn’t look at Chanyeol properly.

He hadn’t even spoken about his feelings to Chanyeol and yet when he was alone he would be wondering about what it would be like to marry him, obviously in the future. He had thought about it a lot. He was in fact scared of his feelings which had been moving in the pace of the whirlwind. Doesn’t it usually take months or years before you become so sure of spending your life with somebody? 

But……… Baekhyun was sure. He felt it in his bones that it’s Chanyeol, that there was not going to be anyone else but Chanyeol. All he wished now was to spend his life beside him, holding hands just like that. 

Wouldn’t it pass like a dream?

His life.

If it was with Chanyeol.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been more than a while since Chanyeol had begun to pace in front of his parent’s room. He was anxious as hell that he was even sweating. Even the guards at the gate were looking at him worried. 

Chanyeol knew his parents were very understanding and they would not judge his love on material basis but he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He was going to tell his parents that he was in love and that _ maybe _ he wanted to get married. Anyone would die out of anxiety if they were in his place. But then he had to do it anyhow. Nobody could talk in place of him and if only he put a little bit of courage he could make his dream come true.

Chanyeol had been thinking a lot about his future the past days. He realized he had to take the first step for his and Baekhyun’s relationship to move further plus ever since Baekhyun’s father had not so subtly asked him if he had good intentions with his son he had been getting a little anxious. 

Obviously, he loved Baekhyun and it was no longer a hidden fact. Everybody, from Kyungsoo to Baekhyun’s father, Mr. Choi from the market and even the little kids from the town knew about this by then. And it was also a no-brainer that he did want to marry Baekhyun. 

These past days all Chanyeol had been doing was day dreaming about marrying Baekhyun and calling him his husband. Waking up and seeing Baekhyun’s face first thing in the morning, sharing meals with him, strolling at the palace, spending all his free time with him, sharing his problems no matter how insignificant it would be, discussing and reading the scripts in the library and looking at the stars from his pavilion at night embracing him was all he could think about.

These imaginations of Chanyeol were not far-fetched. Baekhyun had also been wearing his feeling on his sleeves so he knew it could all turn to reality if he just mustered up some courage.

So, building up all the inner strength he had, he knocked on his parent’s door while his heart hammered inside his chest.

His parents were at the table sipping their tea while his father was reading a book to his mother and it made his heart stronger because as soon as he saw his parents, he knew he wanted that with Baekhyun and if he could just take it out of his mouth it could come true.

But then he couldn’t speak for a while standing in front of his parents, making his mother worried. Though in the end, he took a deep breath and began to ramble, “There is this boy, Baekhyun.” he said without beating around the bush.

As soon as he said that, his father who was sipping tea choked a little and both of his parents looked at him wide eyes but he continued without stopping, “He …lives in the town and works in a bakery with his brother and father. He is a simple person of no status but mother, he is the kindest and purest soul I have ever encountered in my life.” 

By then he understood his parents knew what he was there for and he saw them beginning to smile, “And… I... I love him. A lot. And I want to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him.” He finished in a breath.

His parents though surprised which had been so evident on their faces stood up while he regained his breath and then his mother hugged him.

“Oh! My sweet little boy has grown up my king” she said and looked into his eyes, “I can’t believe our son is in love” 

“Can I?” he asked whispering a little afraid, looking at his father and then his mother.

His parents were not like others. He knew. They loved him and his sister and cared about their happiness first. They were neither materialistic and would nor judge Baekhyun on his status. But he just couldn’t help it. In fact he was going through every worst case scenario in his head.

“What is so special about this boy Chanyeol~ah that I should accept him in my family?” his mother asked suddenly. 

To which Chanyeol replied simply and truthfully without even thinking.

“ _ He makes me the happiest mother” _

Hearing that his mother grinned brightly but her eyes turned moist.

“Hmmmm….” She smiled looking at his father and suddenly began to take out her royal gold necklace from around her neck and put it in his hand making Chanyeol gape.

“How about you call him and his family for an afternoon tea with us? Your mother will call the royal astrologer too and maybe we can find a suitable date for you two?” His mother said and Chanyeol couldn’t contain his happiness and hugged her.

“Oh! Don’t cry. Why are you crying on such a happy occasion” his mother said and only did he realize that he was crying.

“Thank you father. Thank you mother” He thanked bowing to his parents formally.

“Come here. You big baby” his father said warmly and hugged him.

Chanyeol was ecstatic.

He got his parent’s permission and now all he needed was Baekhyun and his father’s permission, thinking about which he realized he now had a bigger bridge to cross.

His mother saw his frowning face and asked him if anything was wrong.

“Baekhyun doesn’t know….that I am a prince” Chanyeol said, “I haven’t told him yet”

“Eh..?” His mother exclaimed surprised.

“I feel like he is going to feel betrayed” Chanyeol said frowning more.

“Yeollie… don’t worry. If that boy loves you too he will forgive you if you persist enough. You just tell him the truth sooner. Okay?” His mother consoled him patting his cheeks.

“And if he gets angry, calm him down. If he gets sad, cheer him up, if he screams at you, then hear him out. Just give him time and show your love. That’s how you win your love. Just don’t sit and wait for things to happen. You shall work for it, my prince.” His father advised patting his shoulders.

He smiled a little nodding but his heart was not at rest. He was very worried for Baekhyun’s reaction. And he vowed he was going to tell Baekhyun the truth the next day as soon as they met.

* * *

  
  
  


“No. I like soup and rice. I just don’t like when they are served together in a same bowl.”

“It’s the same thing though”

“No. Chanyeol! It’s not. Soup in one bowl, rice in one bowl. You should eat rice then you eat soup.”

“But it’s still the same taste in your mouth when they mix. So, mix it and not mix it. Isn’t it the same?”

“Let me tell you, our eyes and nose also have sense of taste not only our tongue. You should try it once. Eat soup and rice together and then eat them separately. It tastes different Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said passionately.

“Well if you say so. But I highly doubt it.”

“I have been working with food since before I was born! Now, don’t tell me the biscuits don’t taste different when you eat them without dipping on the tea and when dipped on the tea”

“Do they?” Chanyeol asked genuinely.

“Oh my God! You know nothing about how to eat” Baekhyun said annoyed making Chanyeol laugh.

“Fine. I’ll try that too” 

“You better.” Baekhyun pouted.

“We are here” Chanyeol said excitedly pulling Baekhyun with him.

“We still have time. You can slow down” Baekhyun said but Chanyeol didn’t listen to him. In fact he started running.

When they reached the top they both took a deep breath.

“I love it here” Chanyeol said.

“Come. Let’s sit.” Baekhyun said pulling him and they sat at the foot of the mulberry tree.

“Is this what heaven feels like?” Chanyeol asked looking at Baekhyun.

“Maybe. It’s really beautiful at the time of sunset isn’t it?” Baekhyun smiled looking at the horizon.

But Chanyeol was not looking at his surroundings. He was admiring  _ his  _ sunshine who was glowing with the yellow hue of the sun. Baekhyun looked beautiful everyday but he was looking unreal then. Chanyeol felt as if he was looking at an angel.

“You look like an angel” Chanyeol said it out loud and Baekhyun looked at him.

“Shut up” Baekhyun laughed rolling his eyes.

“You really do” Chanyeol said again.

“Chanyeol…!” Baekhyun whined embarrassed biting his lips.

“I really love you Baekhyun~ah” Chanyeol said sincerely and looked at the horizon.

Chanyeol was really happy. He felt as if he was the God’s favorite because he gave him Baekhyun. The boy who he had come to love more than anything. In that moment, he really felt like a king and that he couldn’t feel happier. But then again, he was proven wrong when Baekhyun came closer and put his head on his shoulders.

Chanyeol closed his eyes smiling wide, basking everything. Thinking he was going to remember that moment all his life but then there were so many to come. As long as Baekhyun was by his side. 

Earlier that day, he had planned to tell everything to Baekhyun. Every truth about him. He knew himself that the more he delayed it, the worse it was going to be. 

But in the last moment, he got selfish. He thought,  _ not now _ . He just wanted to enjoy that moment with Baekhyun. 

Because he was scared.

_ Tomorrow.  _ He thought.

* * *

  
  


There was silence around them except for the chirping of the birds and a little rustling of the leaves beneath their feet. Other than that it was only the two males’ footsteps that was echoing in the vicinity.

That day they were walking along the banks of the river down the town, holding each other’s hands. They had by now, grown from their initial embarrassment of touching each other,  _ slightly. _

However, in that peaceful moment of theirs, Chanyeol was in sort of a panic state. He had been feeling ecstatic but he had an equal anxiety of what Baekhyun was going to say. He didn’t know how to start even. What would he even say that was going to make sound “ _ I am sorry Baekhyun but I lied to you about my identity. In reality I am the Crown Prince of this nation.”? _

Chanyeol knew he was already in a deep pit and he regretted not telling Baekhyun sooner.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol called without thinking and when Baekhyun looked at him he regretted it.

Both of them were standing still now and the only noise was the gushing of the flowing river which was not helping Chanyeol even a little bit. And now that Baekhyun was looking at him expectedly he started trembling inside.

Chanyeol sighed looking at the ground trying to bring out the same courage that he did when he knocked on his parent’s door but he was lost. 

What he didn’t realize was he had begun to sweat everywhere and his body was getting red all over making Baekhyun chuckle and also a little worried.

“I talked to my parents, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered instead but in that silence he knew Baekhyun heard it loud and clear.

He looked at Baekhyun whose cheeks and neck were getting redder by the second.

***

  
  


As soon as Chanyeol looked at him smiling a little trying to mask his nervousness in that smile, Baekhyun wanted to cry. He felt overwhelmed with everything which was weakening his emotional strength but most of all he felt happiness that he couldn’t handle. 

_ He talked to his parents. Does it really mean what it means? _

Baekhyun was speechless. Chanyeol, he talked to his parents. He did that.

“I… don’t think I have ever said this enough Baekhyun but I really really… love you. Trust me. I….”

And as soon as Chanyeol confessed like that, Baekhyun couldn’t control his emotions and his tears started to fall suddenly and Chanyeol stepped in front of him and wiped his tears using his thumb which made him smile.

“You know… I fell for you the first time I saw you in the shop. Your cheeks covered with flour and you were like  _ Who are you?” _ Chanyeol spoke softly as if whispering, his hands still on Baekhyun’s cheeks and both of them chuckled, “I couldn’t take my eyes off you and then I wanted to spend all my time with you. These past days all I could always think about was you and I love you so so much Baekhyun that sometimes I think my heart will burst” 

Baekhyun’s tears started falling more quickly and he tried to hide his blushing mess.

“So I talked to my father...and mother yesterday…..” Chanyeol was saying and Baekhyun’s heart was beating like crazy, “……and they want to meet you and your father.”

As soon as Chanyeol finished, Baekhyun went on to hug Chanyeol tightly. He was clutching at Chanyeol’s clothes trying to stop his tears and control his beating heart but it was unstoppable. And then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist making him giddier and he wrapped his arms even more tightly.

Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. 

Baekhyun clutched Chanyeol like there was no tomorrow and Chanyeol seemed to think the same too because the arms around him were not loosening.

They stood there like that for who knows how long when Baekhyun loosened his hold. Chanyeol did the same too but neither took their hands off. They were still wrapped around each other’s body.

Baekhyun still teary eyes looked at Chanyeol so, Chanyeol brought one of his hand off Baekhyun’s waist and started wiping his remaining tears. 

Baekhyun had no idea how he was creating havoc inside Chanyeol who couldn’t hold himself seeing the beauty that is, Byun Baekhyun, inside and out.

Chanyeol then put his hand back to Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him a little closer till both of them were standing chest to chest. They were still looking at each other’s eyes smiling at each other when Chanyeol leaned down and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead.

His lips lingered there for a while and then he kissed his forehead again before looking at Baekhyun.

“So….” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun looked at him.

“Do you….. I mean….. Uh…..” Chanyeol stuttered looking around licking his lips, “What I mean ….is…..”

“Will you marry me Baekhyun?”

Seeing Chanyeol struggle Baekhyun chuckled making Chanyeol look at him again and seizing the opportunity, Baekhyun tiptoed on his feet and went on to kiss the man’s left cheek. But the next second he was embarrassed and he went on to hide his face on his neck still tiptoeing. 

“You’ll have to talk to my father” Baekhyun whispered.

But he had broken Chanyeol as the man he was embracing was frozen. As he peeked to Chanyeol’s face he saw he was literally frozen with his eyes mouth wide open which made him giggle. But then he went back to hugging the said man because he couldn’t find in himself to let himself go away from Chanyeol. But he needn’t worry about it because then Chanyeol seemed to come out of his frozen state and was hugging him back.

“That was a  _ Yes _ right? Right?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded in his chest murmuring, “ _ I love you too” _

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

“Yeol! Chanyeol!” 

“What Jongin!” Chanyeol shouted back at Jongin as he galloped with his horse aiming at the target.

“You asked The Majesties to send a formal invitation to the Byuns!” Jongin shouted from the other side of the field from where the shooting field started.

Chanyeol sighed throwing one more arrow to the bullseye and galloped back to where Jongin was standing.

“Yes I did” He said.

“I know what you did. Okay! Are you out of your mind!? You haven’t told Baekhyun yet! Don’t you think you should tell him first before pulling off this ridiculous stunt of yours!?” Jongin gritted clutching his head.

“I asked him to marry me” Chanyeol declared making Jongin freeze.

“What?”

“Jongin I…..”

“For God’ sake! Tell me you told him everything first? You did tell him right? Right? Chanyeol? You didn’t did you!? Oh my God!” 

“I thought about this a lot okay. This is the best way for me to reveal who I am… I…”

“Why are you not listening to me at all? Chanyeol! Come back! I am not done talking yet! Chanyeol!” Jongin shouted but Chanyeol left him behind as he shot arrows to the targets.

Not giving up Jongin ran behind Chanyeol and when Chanyeol reached the end he stopped too.

“Chanyeol…”

“I know. I know.” Chanyeol sighed, “But I am already too late Jongin~ah. I should have told Baekhyun long ago and I know he is going to feel that I lied. I am going to break his trust that he has for me either way.” Chanyeol said as he got off from the back of his horse and stood in front of Jongin.

“But at least this way he knows that despite everything I am and was always serious about him  _ and _ our future together.” 

* * *

  
  


“What is happening?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin not understanding what was going on inside the Byun house. 

“Jongin~ah do you know anything?” He asked again but the other just pulled him by his hand to stand beside him.

“Huh?” he asked nudging Jongin this time and Jongin replied, “I don’t know. Stupidity?” 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked not understanding anything and looked back at Baekhyun who was fidgeting a little but not more than Yeol who was sweating a lot. Whereas the other two Byuns were sitting in front of the two lovebirds.

“Mr. Byun” Chanyeol started and every pair of eyes inside the room were at him.

“I… you asked me a while back if I had good intentions for your son and I couldn’t reply it to you properly that day. Today…I would like to say….. That Mr. Byun! Please allow me to marry your son Baekhyun!” And then he was bowing at him formally.

Even though Kyungsoo had always seen it coming, genuinely gasped with surprise and looked at Jongin who was looking worried? He didn’t stress much on Jongin at the moment because at that time what he wanted to do was to shout in happiness because Baekhyun, his best friend finally found the love of his life and was going to get married. He could even feel tears prickling around the edges of his eyes.

“Marry?” Mr. Byun asked surprised too.

“Yes. Mr. Byun. I have received the blessings of my parents too and they want to formally meet you” Chanyeol said leaving Mr. Byun awestruck.

“I…I don’t know what to say. I…” Mr. Byun stuttered looking at Yeol and then to Baekhyun who had been silent since the moment the two of them came home.

The atmosphere suddenly turned heavy when Chanyeol took a deep breath and braced himself.

“My parents have sent you a gift as a formal invitation to meet” he said hanging his head low and then looked at Jongin who nodded his head and went outside the room.

“Formal…Invitation?” Mr. Byun asked confused.

Just then Jongin entered the home with two… _ royal soldiers _ who were carrying two cloth covered trays and put them in between Chanyeol and Mr. Byun.

“Isn’t that the Royal emblem?” Baekboem asked and everyone’s attention was turned to it except Chanyeol whose attention was on Baekhyun.

Maybe sensing that, Baekhyun looked back at Chanyeol confused as if asking for answers and Chanyeol knew that it was now or never.

“Before anything I would like to sincerely apologize to everyone. Especially to Baekhyun to whom I’ve not been completely honest.” Chanyeol said and bowed. 

Right at the timing, Jongin stood straight along with the other guards that were still in the room and gestured one of the guard with a small nod, who suddenly pulled a royal script out of his robes and started announcing.

“His Royal Highness, King Park Seo Joon and Her Royal Highness, Queen Park Chan Mi would like to cordially invite Mr. Byun Baek Ho and his family to the royal palace this Friday at 11 in the morning. We would be delighted to have your presence at the palace to further discuss with you the engagement between the two families.”

Silence.

Nobody moved.

“Royal highness?” Kyungsoo asked looking at Jongin and then to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

“Yeol what?” Mr. Byun asked while Chanyeol was still staring at Baekhyun.

“Please forgive me. Mr. Byun. It was not my intention to deceive my identity to any of you but the royal security protocol…” he was saying when Baekboem shouted, “Does this mean you are a royal?”

When suddenly the guards changed their stance.

“At ease” Jongin commanded and shook his head to Baekboem.

“You said you are the Crown Prince’s body guard so it means Yeol is…” Kyungsoo derived and was puzzled but then suddenly gasped.

Among all the commotion Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun was not moving at all. He was staring at the royal cloth frowning.

Seeing this, Chanyeol went closer to Baekhyun walking on his knees and took Baekhyun’s hands in his palms.

“Baekhyun” He was saying but then Baekhyun took his hand away from him.

“You ...lied?” He choked.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry. I know it was wrong of me but I had to follow the rules. I couldn’t go against it. But I should have told you sooner, I know. Baekhyun I….” Chanyeol was explaining but Baekhyun suddenly stood up and ran inside the house.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol called but he did not look back.

“You really are the Crown Prince?” Baekboem asked and Chanyeol nodded.

“Waaahhh…” Baekboem sighed in amazement, “and you want to marry Baekhyun?”

“Yes, Hyung” Chanyeol said determined and then looked at Mr. Byun.

“Mr. Byun. I know it’s a lot to take in and I will again apologize for hiding my true identity but I promise you, it was only my title that I hid. Nothing else. I am still the same person who has fallen in love with your son and wants to spend the rest of his life, loving and cherishing him. Please forgive me and allow me to marry Baekhyun.”

Silence engulfed again inside the Byun house. Nobody seemed to even breathe.

“I understand….” Mr. Byun started talking after a while, “I don’t blame you for not telling us. We have all known the royal rules since a long time. But it’s not the rules why it doesn’t matter to me too much. Whether you are a prince or you are a mason, I don’t care. I don’t care for them because I am a father. What I do care about is Baekhyun. I only care about my son and his happiness. I will be honest Yeol. …Ah! My apologies. Crown Prince. I did like you before as a man for my son and I still... honestly have no complains. I even asked you about your family because I have been thinking about this too and I really think you are a good and capable man. I can see, you adore my son and you make him happy and the same goes for you too. My son does seem to have grown very fond of you. In fact a lot. I haven’t seen him this happy all his life. But Your Highness… I don’t think it is not my decision to make. In the end it’s him and his happiness only. Are you understanding what I am trying to say?” He finished smiling.

“Yes. Mr. Byun.”

“He is just sad right now. Don’t worry. You just need to be really patient. He’ll come around .He has a soft heart just like his mother.” Mr. Byun said sighing.

“Your Highness, maybe we should …” Jongin was saying when Chanyeol asked Mr. Byun if he could go see Baekhyun and try to talk with him.

* * *

  
  


_ Chanyeol…. Crown prince? Royal? _

Baekhyun didn’t know what to feel. His Yeol was a prince? 

Among many things he was feeling he knew he what he felt the most.

Betrayal.

He understood Chanyeol. He did. He didn’t know them. Why would he risk his identity to commoners who he didn’t know? 

But then didn’t Baekhyun deserve to know? 

Not since the beginning but by now? 

Yeol said he loved him but then why didn’t he tell him anything? He could have just been honest with him halfway. 

He even asked him to marry him!

He……

But there was another thing that’d been nagging at Baekhyun again and again ran since he ran away. 

That Chanyeol was  _ The Crown Prince _ .

And Baekhyun was just a baker.

Don’t get him wrong. He loved what he did. It’s his passion since he was a child and baking made him happy. But he, a mere baker would never be a match for the Crown Prince. It was not even possible to think about it.

He was lost in his thoughts when someone knocked at his door.

“Baekhyun”

It was Chanyeol and as soon as he heard his voice, tears filled his eyes.

“I’m sorry. Please forgive me” He heard Chanyeol say sadly.

_ But I am not angry with you. I just feel disappointed. I don’t know at you…? Or myself…? _

“You must be thinking I lied to you but Baekhyun. I promise except for the fact that I am a prince, I have been honest with you every second we spent. I am still the same Yeol. Your Chanyeol. And I love you Baekhyun. I really do”

By then Baekhyun started sobbing. 

_ I love you too.  _ He wanted to say but then he turned away from the door and walked to the farthest corner of the room.

* * *

  
  
  


Everyone was worried for Baekhyun. Not because he had been locking himself in the room or because he was not eating or crying or getting sad but because he was behaving so normal. As if he did not just got his heart broken.

“I still can’t believe my brother made a Prince, a freaking legit Prince of this country fall in love with him” Baekboem whispered in amazement while Kyungsoo chuckled. 

“Does this make us lords too?” Baekboem gasped looking at Kyungsoo who shrugged.

“Waahh” Baekboem laughed.

“You seem to be too happy when your brother is sad” Kyungsoo said raising his eyebrows.

“Oh! Shut up! I am going to be in-laws with the royal. Let me live the moment.” 

“They are not married or even engaged technically” Kyungsoo argued.

“Kyungsoo. Baekhyun loves Yeol. Yeol Loves Baekhyun.” He stated as if the statement was enough, “He even already ask to marry Baek!”

“Baekhyun might not forgive him….” Kyungsoo was saying but Baekboem snorted, “Please! You are his best friend _. It’s Baekhyun _ …. Oh! Brother-in-law” Baekboem exclaimed as soon as he saw Chanyeol in front of the bakery.

“Good morning” Chanyeol bowed, “Baekhyun?”

“He is helping father inside. Should I call him?” Baekboem offered but Chanyeol denied.

“If you are planning to wait for him till he comes out, you’re waiting for Lord knows how many days. Let me just help you.” Baekboem said as he yelled’ “BAEKHYUN! BRING THE PIES. WE ARE OUT OF IT! You’re welcome” he turned to Chanyeol cheekily. 

And in a few moment Baekhyun did come out from the back and he  _ did _ see Chanyeol but he paid no heed.

He simply put the pies on the table and walked away ignoring everyone.

“Better luck next time Brother-in-law” Baekboem smiled.

But Chanyeol’s heart broke. He would have been okay if Baekhyun had screamed at him or was angry at him. He just couldn’t handle Baekhyun ignoring him. 

And then he remembered what his father had advised him.

_ “If he gets angry, calm him down. If he gets sad, cheer him up, if he screams at you, then hear him out. Just give him time and show your love. That’s how you win your love . Just don’t sit and wait for things to happen. You shall work for it, my prince.” _

“Baekboem Hyung. I need a favor.”

* * *

  
  


“What do you mean he will be working here? Have you gone crazy?!” Baekhyun asked not believing his brother’s words.

“Well, I need a helping hand.”

“There are helping hands. Kyungsoo. Me. Father. You crazy head!”

“Oh please! Kyungsoo has been too busy with his wedding and he will be busier now. Father is always cooped up in the kitchen. I need to make deliveries. So! I got an extra helping hand” Baekboem smiled creepily and Baekhyun wanted to strangle his brother at that moment.

“I know what you are doing! And it’s not going to work!” He said frustrated.

“Really! Then we have no problem then! If you had said  _ Hyung. I can’t work with Yeol. My feelings will be hurt. _ Maybe I would have listened to you. But my brother has no problem. As expected. Byun Blood. Tough Blood.” He laughed, “Yeol! You’re hired!”

“Hyung! What even are you! He is he Crown Prince! Are you out of your mind!?”

“Exactly my little brother. It’s the Crown Prince. How can I not follow his orders?”

Baekhyun didn’t know how he was going to control his heart from wandering when every situation was going against him.

***

“Father, Kyungsoo went away with Jongin. Either you send Baekhyun or you come out” Baekboem said and walked away.

“I am staying here” Baekhyun said not looking up from kneading the dough.

“Baekhyun”

“No.” 

“Fine” His father said as he wiped his hands and going up the stairs but then he turned back.

Baekhyun was expecting his father to say something so he looked back to see his father but he saw someone else instead.

Chanyeol.

He tried to act nonchalant and turned back but he knew his face gave away.

“Baekboem Hyung asked for the biscuits” Yeol said and Baekhyun stopped kneading to look at Yeol in surprise.

“Biscuits” he said showing the empty basket. 

Baekhyun huffed and walked towards Yeol who was looking at him as if he was staring at his soul. He pulled the basket from his hold and was going to walk away when Chanyeol held both of his hand softly. 

“Baekhyun” He whispered but Baekhyun refused to look at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Please talk to me.”

“I lov….” Chanyeol was saying when he pulled his hands away and walked to the oven.

What he didn’t expect was Chanyeol to hug him from behind, “I love you”

Baekhyun paused for a second. His heart faltered. But he scolded himself to get a grip.

“Let me go” Baekhyun demanded. If his silence was not going to work he needed to do something else.

“Baekhyun.” 

“Who gave you permission to touch me?” He glared and handed him the basket before walking away to his worktable.

“You did” Chanyeol said standing beside him not giving up.

“I never…” he was saying when Chanyeol whispered in his ears, “When you kissed me” and then he walked away making Baekhyun flustered.

After that Baekhyun ran away, literally and only came back home from the market when it was getting dark.

But he could not run away for so long because the next morning he had no way out.

“Stop staring at me” Baekhyun said looking at the said man who had been looking at him since forever.

“I am not” He said and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

Even after some more time had passed, Chanyeol was still staring at Baekhyun and Baekhyun again pointed him out to which Yeol replied the same, “I am not”

“Fine” Baekhyun said grabbing the waste cloth and walking out of the kitchen towards the back of the house.

As soon as he was out Chanyeol blocked his path.

Baekhyun tried to move past him but he kept on blocking him. So, at last he looked up at Chanyeol and tried to push him using his hands but Yeol grabbed his hands and held it close to his chest.

“Feel it?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun could actually feel the fast pulse of his heart.

“Please forgive me Baekhyun” Chanyeol asked sincerely.

“Okay.” Baekhyun said suddenly making Chanyeol surprised.

“I forgive you” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol was smiling.

“Now let me go” Baekhyun pulled his hands and walked away from him.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol caught up to him.

“What now?” Baekhyun asked as if annoyed.

“You forgave me”

“Yes, I did”

“Then why?” Chanyeol asked confused.

“What? You have been asking to forgive you so I’m forgiving you” Baekhyun said folding his hands.

“So, that means we are good now...” Chanyeol was saying.

“We? There is no we… Yeol. Sorry. Your Highness. There has never been  _ we _ ” Baekhyun said even though it was hurting him too.

He tried to walk away but then Chanyeol held him in front of him arms around his waist flustering Baekhyun.

“What are you doing? People…”

“Shhhhh…” Chanyeol shushed and Baekhyun looked at him wide eyes, “You hugged me that day, like this. Of course there is  _ we _ Baekhyun” He teased cheekily.

“Let go” Baekhyun struggled blushing trying to get out of his arms.

“I kissed you too. Twice. Here” Yeol said pointing at Baekhyun’s forehead, “and you also did. Twice. Here” He continued showing his cheeks.

“Shut up!” Baekhyun screamed but it only seemed to fuel Chanyeol.

“You love me too” Chanyeol said looking at Baekhyun’s eyes, “I know. And I am willing to wait till you say that to me because I am at fault this time” He said kissing Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Now it’s been three times” and let Baekhyun go.

As soon as Chanyeol let him away from his hold, Baekhyun ran back to the house as he heard Yeol laugh out loud.

_ Baekhyun had fallen in love with a very stubborn man. _

  
  
  


***

“You would marry me as a normal guy who worked in the palace but the moment you find out I’m the prince you say you don’t love me anymore. What even is this?” Chanyeol asked cutting the berries.

“I never said I loved you” Baekhyun huffed.

_ Ouchhh. Did he not?  _ Chanyeol thought.

“No, you did!” Chanyeol went on.

“No, I didn’t. Your Highness.”

“You did.”

“No. I did not!”

“Whatever you say! But you did!”

“I. Did. Not!”

“You did say”

“I did not say!”

“What didn’t you say?”

“That I love you!” 

“See. You love me.” Chanyeol who was sitting opposite of Baekhyun had now moved beside him and leaned down to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead.

“But really, I am still the same guy Baekhyun. Why are you pushing me away when we both know, in fact the whole town knows that you love me too?” Chanyeol said holding Baekhyun’s hands.

Baekhyun kept mum not looking at him.

“Baekhyun. I deserve the reason, don’t I?” Chanyeol coaxed him.

“You are not the same guy” He said at last.

“What?”

“Chanyeol and Crown Prince are not the same guy” Baekhyun said his eyes simmering with tears.

“No, Baekhyun. Why are you saying that?”

But Baekhyun left him without giving any answers and locked himself in his room.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun had always been a butterfly who was friends with everybody around the town but there were actually only few people who were really close to his heart. Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Minseok and Jongdae. They had grown up together and Baekhyun loved them just as he loved his elder brother. 

Just few years ago Junmyeon had gotten married to a very rich family from another town, The  _ Oh’s _ and had moved away to live with his husband. Baekhyun had been sad his best friend was moving to other town but looking at Junmyeon’s face he had cheered up. Because Junmyeon was so happy. Junmyeon’s husband loved him a lot too that every time Junmyeon came home he couldn’t stop gushing about how wonderful and loving his husband was. 

But Junmyeon would also cry in his arms whenever he came back home. 

Junmyeon was son of a landlord and belonged to one of the rich families in their town but he was also a normal commoner like Baekhyun whereas Junmyeon’s in-laws were those type of rich people who had power in the palace too and possessed a lot of wealth  _ everywhere _ in the nation. Junmyeon said to Baekhyun that had Sehun, Junmyeon’s husband not fallen in head over heels with him, his husband would have surely been married to some royal. And since Junmyeon had nothing compared to them, he said Sehun’s relatives would mock him and humiliate Sehun’s family too.

Sehun would always support and defend Junmyeon but he could only protect him from so much. He said it didn’t even faze him anymore when people mocked him but as soon as Sehun’s family and Sehun would have to face humiliation because of him it broke him. It hurt Junmyeon every time to the point that it made him question, if marrying for love had been the right thing? Baekhyun would console him not to blame himself and that it wasn’t his fault at all but he could see how hard it was getting for Junmyeon. To constantly be aware of the watch everyone was keeping of him, waiting for him to mess up to humiliate him and Sehun’s family. 

Junmyeon was married to a Lord’s family and yet he had been subject to ridicule and his husband’s family was more at the receiving end. And there was nothing one could do about it. That’s how vile the society had turned into. 

And Chanyeol was a freaking Crown prince. The future king! And Baekhyun was no one. He was just a son of a baker. Imagine if word got out what people would say. It hurt Baekhyun to say but if word got out the Crown Prince was in love with a mere baker how much of an embarrassment it would be. 

Yes, Chanyeol loved him. He loved Chanyeol too. A lot. But would their love be enough to erase that huge gap between them? Because Baekhyun was not sure. How many would they ignore? How many would Chanyeol protect him from? Because then they would be against the thousands of people in the nation. How long would it be before it broke Baekhyun too? Would it be so wrong to protect himself from the foreseen heart break? 

How long had it been since he and Chanyeol had met? A couple of weeks? Months? It was not much. 

Wouldn’t they be able to forget each other if they just drifted away? Stayed away? They would move on, wouldn’t they? Chanyeol would marry someone of his status and be happy and…..he would be too.

But then why was his heart aching so much? Why were his eyes crying too much? Why was the thought of Chanyeol forgetting him, moving on hurting him so much?

He had thought if he just ignored him it would push Chanyeol away. 

He was wrong.

And now even when he so blatantly kept on rejecting and hurting him, he was still pursing him.

_ Why wasn’t Chanyeol thinking of the consequences?  _

_ Why did he even fall for a person like me in the first place? _

“What are you thinking?” 

“Oh my God!” Baekhyun gasped clutching his heart but Chanyeol just looked at him and put his head on his shoulders hugging him from the side.

Baekhyun tried to shrug him but he was not getting away and in the end Baekhyun gave up.

“You say you don’t love me but look at your heart going crazy” Chanyeol whispered.

“Why are you doing this?” Baekhyun asked giving up.

“What?”

“This. Finding me. Following me. Saying you love me”

“Well, it’s  _ because I love you Baekhyun _ .” 

Baekhyun smiled a little looking at Chanyeol’s face which was so offended.

“Do you not believe I love you Baekhyun? Is that why you keep on pushing me away? Because if it is I’m telling you…  _ I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH _ **.”** Chanyeol said now hugging him tight.

Baekhyun missed it. Even though he could count the times they hugged in his fingers. Baekhyun missed it. And forgetting everything he closed his eyes.

“You are a crown prince Chanyeol” Baekhyun stated.

“Thank for telling me my identity Baekhyun. I had completely forgotten it” Chanyeol joked to which Baekhyun pinched his waist.

“Ow! Sorry” 

“Don’t tell me you never thought about this?” Baekhyun asked.

“What?”

“That you are the Crown Prince and I... I’m just … a nobody”

That woke Chanyeol up as he jerked from their embrace.

“Baekhyun. How even? Why are you even thinking that? I mean WHY!” Chanyeol asked getting visibly angry.

“Well, it’s a very visible…” Baekhyun was murmuring but then suddenly Chanyeol thundered, “Is that what this is all about!?”

“I can’t believe it” Chanyeol said messing up his hair but then he held Baekhyun’s face softly in his hands, “Baekhyun, love, why are you thinking…. It…. Why would it matter? Tell me? Who even put those nonsense in your head……? It’s us. Nothing else. I am Chanyeol. Your Chanyeol, who loves you more than anything in the world and yes, I am also the Crown Prince Park Chanyeol who is going to still love you more than anything in the world! Because love doesn’t see anything does it? Did you fall in love with me because I had anything? No! You loved me for who I am. You didn’t even ask me anything about what I was, my status, if I had any riches, if my family were influential? And neither did I see them while falling in love with you….Love why are you crying? Hey… Shhhh”

Chanyeol hugged him while he tried to control his tears which had lately been flowing too much. 

“I...” Baekhyun hiccupped, “I don’t want to be hurt Chanyeol. But more than that I don’t want to hurt you” and got out of the embrace of Chanyeol.

“Why can’t you see that we are not right for each other?” he said before leaving Chanyeol alone and running to his room.

  
  


***

Baekhyun was sobbing loudly in his room when he heard a knock on his door. 

“I am coming in Baekhyun” he heard Chanyeol say.

“No!” He screamed but Chanyeol still slid the door and entered the room.

“Go away.” Baekhyun said half-heartedly.

“Should I really…?” Chanyeol asked sliding down to the floor with him and even if it was him who asked him to go away it hurt him to think about Chanyeol actually going away.

“Baekhyun, I get it. You’re scared. Because of _ that  _ reason, whatever you have been making big out of. But love, tell me why does it even matter? It’s me you will get married to. My family. And we love you just the way you are” He whispered lovingly pulling him into his lap.

Baekhyun then curled up to Chanyeol placing his head on Chanyeol’s shoulders and neck and his hand on Chanyeol’s waist.

“What if one day you realize that it would have been better if you married someone richer, and powerful...and…not… someone like … me” Baekhyun cried and it hurt Chanyeol.

“Love…” Chanyeol called looking at Baekhyun who was looking at his hands crying, “Baekhyun…” He called again, “Look at me” He coaxed till Baekhyun looked at him.

“What if I was not a Crown Prince but a wanderer? Who had no name, no family, no place to live? Would you leave me because I was nobody?” he asked caressing his cheek and Baekhyun shook his head no.

“Then why are you questioning our love? I know we just met few weeks ago and surely there are lots for us to explore about each other. And I want us to do that together. I am willing to cross every bridge in the world to reach to you and fight anyone who questions my love for you. I just can’t if it’s you love with whom I have to fight.”

“What...if….one day you realize that I am not worth it? That in the voices of people taunts you realize you were better of… without…” Baekhyun sobbed but Chanyeol took his hand and put it in his heart.

“I love you Baekhyun. And for the answer to your question I can ask the same too, can’t I? What if one day you realize that I was not worth it? That you were better off without me? And love, that’s why we keep loving each other and keep choosing each other. I love you to the moon and back and I want to marry you, have lots of kids with you and grow old with you. Tell me Byun Baekhyun. Do you love me too? Are you willing to choose me too?”

Baekhyun didn’t reply anything.

He continued sobbing in Chanyeol’s chest as he processed everything he said when suddenly Chanyeol started standing up with Baekhyun in his arms.

“Wh...at?” Baekhyun croaked his voice hoarse from crying so much.

Chanyeol then walked to his mat and laid him there. Baekhyun didn’t want to let go but he did so reluctantly.

“Rest for a while” Chanyeol said smiling and standing up leaving Baekhyun on the floor.

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol’s back going farther away from him and he couldn’t move till he saw the door close.

His heart shattered. 

Chanyeol was leaving him? Because he thought Baekhyun didn’t love him. 

_ What if he actually listened to me and left me for real. _

_ I can’t live without him.  _

But just then the door opened again making his heart jump, “Yeol” He cried and he cried even more when he saw it was not his Chanyeol but Kyungsoo standing there with water in his hands.

“Where is Chanyeol?” he asked crying.

“Baekhyun…”

“Kyungsoo... Bring Chanyeol back… I want him back… I love him so much…” Baekhyun started crying like no tomorrow.

Seeing this Kyungsoo hastily went inside the room and hugged Baekhyun which seemed to make Baekhyun cry even more.

“I don’t want you” Baekhyun cried ignoring Kyungsoo’s hug which made Kyungsoo scoff, “Chanyeol…”

“Then why did you push him away? He was here for days and you kept evading him and ….” Kyungsoo was saying but Baekhyun cried in between, “I was wrong. I am stupid. Kyungsoo…”

“Aigoo. You really are stupid you fool.” Kyungsoo said wiping his tears.

“Kyungsoo. I love him.” 

“I know. Your father knows. Jongdae’s child knows. The whole town knows.” Kyungsoo sighed clearing Baekhyun’s face but then he started crying a fresh batch of tears.

“Bring him back. I need Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cried like a child.

“Baekhyun...?” 

* * *

  
  


Baekhyun jumped out of the mat as soon as he saw Chanyeol on the door and jumped on him nearly making both of them fall down.

“I thought you left me” he cried holding his clothes and Chanyeol chuckled.

“But didn’t you want me to leave you?” He questioned teasing Baekhyun.

“No! Don’t leave me. I love you. I can’t even think of living without you. Please don’t leave me.”

“I am not going anywhere” Chanyeol whispered kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head and walking to Baekhyun’s sleeping mat holding him in his embrace whereas Kyungsoo quietly left the room, closing the door before leaving.

“Come on. Let’s sit” Chanyeol said and sat Baekhyun on his lap like before who was sniffing with his face all red.

“Aigooo… how much did you cry?” He asked worried as he caressed his cheeks and looked at the red eyes.

“A lot.”

“I am never going to leave you. So, don’t cry okay? Ever.” Chanyeol promised and Baekhyun nodded his head hugging Chanyeol.

“And even now, I didn’t leave. I was just….. I forgot something that is yours with Jongin. That was why I went down.” Chanyeol explained taking out a gold necklace from his pocket and showing Baekhyun. 

It was a very thin gold necklace with a locket that had the emblem of the royal family.

“My mother sent it for you” Chanyeol said smiling and Baekhyun gasped.

“The Queen?”

“Uh…huh” 

“It’s pretty”

“Shall I put it on you?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun looked at him surprised before slowly nodding.

As soon as the pin was clasped around his neck Baekhyun’s hand went to look at the locket.

“It’s our ancestral jewelry. You are the fourteenth person to wear this and in the future you will have to pass this to our heir’s spouse.” Chanyeol explained.

“But we are not married yet” Baekhyun said innocently and Chanyeol laughed.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun was so tired. Well he was tired every day these days. But that moment he wanted to do nothing but collapse already.

He was dragging his feet to his room around the garden when he saw that Chanyeol was standing in front of his room, no  _ palace. _

“Chan…” He was saying when he remembered the court people who had been assigned to him.

“Your Highness” Baekhyun bowed and Chanyeol chuckled returning the courtesy.

“Are your classes for today done?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded.

“Would you like to accompany me for a small stroll Baekhyun?” He offered and all of Baekhyun’s tiredness seemed to fade away.

“I would love to…….Your Highness” 

Chanyeol then offered his hand to Baekhyun and he held it as he stood beside Chanyeol. 

“Privately” Chanyeol said turning back.

Baekhyun saw them bowing and standing back. 

“Let’s go Love” Chanyeol whispered and he followed him.

  
  


It had been two months since Baekhyun moved in to live in the palace as their early winter wedding which was just a few shy months later was approaching too fast. Although it still scared Baekhyun, he must admit he was getting used to the royal life. He had been bombarded with so many things at once so, it had been overwhelming at the beginning. He, who was always fearless and brave was at the brink of being defeated by the fear of the palace life. But, he had Chanyeol and even his parents. It still amazed Baekhyun how kind the monarchs were and how lovingly they accepted such a normal boy as him for their son. So, maybe that was why it had now been slowly growing up on him. 

These days he wouldn’t let the anxiousness scare him. As long as Chanyeol was with he could manage.

“You must be tired?” Chanyeol asked worry so evident on his eyes.

“A little but it’s okay. I like it”

“Ah!!” Chanyeol sighed, “Sometimes I feel if I was too selfish to put upon you this life which you didn’t ask for but still I would never let you go”

“Stop being a worry wart. I am Byun Baekhyun. And I hope you would really never let me go. Otherwise me learning all these long and confusing History and Geography and  _ dance _ would all go to a waste!” Baekhyun sighed out loud.

“Does Mrs. Kim still give you a hard time?” Chanyeol laughed.

“Shut up.” Baekhyun said and then realized what he had done and looked around him, “Thank Lord. Nobody listened.”

“Even if somebody did listen it’s nothing” Chanyeol consoled.

“As if. Imagine if the word got out I told the Crown Prince to shut up. They will kick me out of the palace”

“First of all. Nobody  _ can  _ kick you out. It’s written in the stars that we are getting married in a few months. And I am your husband-to-be, you have every right to talk with me any way. Wait till we get married! I am going to make sure that I never hear you address me as  _ Your Highness _ ” Chanyeol grimaced and Baekhyun laughed.

“Everybody calls you so. It’s….”

“Well you are not everybody.” Chanyeol said pulling Baekhyun closer.

“That’s….. True” Baekhyun giggled.

“So shall we test how much you improved?” Chanyeol said turning Baekhyun to face him.

“What?” Baekhyun asked surprised as Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun’s waist.

“Your dancing skills” He teased.

“No! Let me go” Baekhyun screeched trying to push Chanyeol but to no avail. In fact Chanyeol used it to pull Baekhyun tightly.

“1.2.3.1.2.3.” Chanyeol started humming and moved with Baekhyun in his arms.

Baekhyun knew he had to give in so he slid his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

As they moved softly in each other arms everything felt right. Baekhyun would walk through blazing fires, daunting storms if only in the end he could be this happy with Chanyeol. Mere training and classes were nothing.

“I love you” Chanyeol declared.

“I love you too” Baekhyun replied putting his head on Chanyeol’s chest.

The moon witnessed them being so in love and maybe a few court ladies… and eunuchs.

* * *

  
  
  


“He is so beautiful.”

“I know!!! Have you seen his hands? I haven’t seen such beautiful hands in my life.”

“He is so cute too. Ah! Our Crown Prince really found a gem”

“Whenever I see them together it makes me want to cry. Their eyes are always oozing with love when they look at each other.” The ladies gushed.

“Last time when they were dancing in the garden. I really cried.”

“Oh! I saw you alright. It was so funny. Who cries when they see something like that?”

“ME! It made my heart full. I couldn’t stop”

“Wait till they kiss in front of you one day. Are you going to faint!?

Everyone laughed.

“If only I will be lucky enough to witness that~”

“Well. I saw them”

“What!?” Almost every one of them exclaimed in surprise.

“Not like that. It was here. Here.” That court lady said showing the forehead.

“Wahhhhhh! So jealous”

“I can’t wait for them to get married already. They are going to have such cute kids”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” They jumped in excitement.

  
  


“People seem to be more excited for our marriage than us” Chanyeol whispered.

“Shhhhhhhh!” Baekhyun shushed.

“They know everything. How even?”

“News travels fast around the palace Baekhyun.”

“At least they seem to like me” 

“Who wouldn’t? You are too amazing” Chanyeol said holding Baekhyun’s waist.

_ “Do you think they have ….already… you know… “ _

They whispered but the couple could hear them very  _ clearly _ behind the hidden wall.

_ “Maybe….”  _

The girls giggled not knowing the men who they were talking about were eavesdropping.

Suddenly Baekhyun couldn’t breathe and he could feel Chanyeol’s presence too close and heavy. He could feel everything at once overwhelming his senses. The hand around his waist, the chest behind his back and the one bothering him the most, the hot breath on his neck.

Baekhyun breathed in surprise when Chanyeol pulled him away from the peep hole and close to his chest. He gulped.

It felt like an hour in those few seconds as they stood inside the dark room when he felt Chanyeol’s lips on his neck. He then, actually forgot to breathe. He didn’t even remember turning around and facing Chanyeol. 

It was hot inside the room and Baekhyun saw Chanyeol was sweating too. Despite sweat trickling from both of them they were only moving towards each other. 

Baekhyun clutched Chanyeol’s robes on his waist while Chanyeol moved one hand from his waist to Baekhyun’s cheeks as he held them. They stared at each other, their nose touching and their breath mingling not caring about anything.

But their little world was distorted as the girls that were outside laughed loudly again and both the men chuckled to that. 

“Come on. We have more of the palace to see” Chanyeol said pulling Baekhyun out the hidden door that was behind a painting and to the corridor.

“This place is really secluded” Baekhyun mumbled because there had been nobody around there when they came there too.

“Well, nobody has any business at this part of the palace. Once or twice will people actually come around here? See! It’s not even clean” Chanyeol said showing off the dust he picked.

“I hope we won’t get in trouble for vanishing” Baekhyun sighed.

“We won’t. Who will dare to!? Love, you keep forgetting that I am the Crown Prince.”

* * *

“Park Chanyeol! How can you be so irresponsible?”

“Do you know how worried we were!?”

“Couldn’t you have informed at least a person!? What are we going to do with you?”

“You know you can’t be too reckless!”

Well. Chanyeol forgot there were people, who could more than scold him.

“And you compromised Baekhyun’s safety too!”

“Fine. Fine. I am sorry. Mother. Father. I accept I was reckless. I promise I won’t do it again” 

“Ha!” His mother snorted, “As if I haven’t been hearing all my life”

“I am sorry. Your Highnesses” Baekhyun apologized who was also kneeling beside Chanyeol.

“Oh! No! NO! You don’t need to apologize. Baekhyun. We are not angry at you.” The Queen said reaching out to hold Baekhyun’s hands.

“We are both at fault. Your highness. Please accept our apology” Baekhyun apologized bowing again.

“Aigoo! You are making our Baekhyun apologize.” The Queen glared at her as she held Baekhyun by his shoulders, “You should really stop apologizing for our irresponsible son Baekhyun. Hmmm?”

“My Queen. I guess you scolded enough.” The king laughed, “I think you even managed to scare Baekhyun.”

“Oh! My! Baekhyun~ ah. Did I really scare you?” The Queen gasped as Baekhyun shook his head denying quickly, “No! No! Your Highness. You didn’t”

Chanyeol smiled at the scene unfolding in front of eyes. Both his parents were doting on Baekhyun without realizing that they were flustering him more. But he didn’t interfere either because by now, Baekhyun had grown used to it. A little. It was in the beginning when Baekhyun came to the palace that he couldn’t even lift his eyes in front of his parents. But now, he had seen that he was comfortable with them as much as joking with them once in a while. Chanyeol couldn’t believe he had been this lucky in his life. 

After a while, they left the chamber of the King and Queen and started strolling at the garden. 

“Jongin is watching us” Baekhyun whispered giggling.

“He is. Don’t worry. As soon as he gets married, for sure he is going to be off our backs”

“I can’t wait for this place to be covered with snow. I bet it would look marvelous”

Baekhyun said breathing the fresh summer air in.

Chanyeol turned Baekhyun to face him, “Do you like it here Baekhyun?”

“Huh?” Baekhyun tilted his head confused.

“The palace. Are you happy?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“Nothing. Just worried.”

“And what if I say I’m not happy?” Baekhyun said wit teasing glint in his eyes.

Chanyeol laughed, “Then I would do anything to make you happy, Baekhyun. But I am not letting you go. Call me selfish.” Chanyeol whispered, “I am not letting you go this life. Or any other life.”

“You cheeseball” Baekhyun chuckled hitting his arm as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist.

“Can’t you see? I already love it here. Sure it had been daunting at first. I admit I was sacred too but not at anything. I was scared of messing up and people saying that I was not good enough. That if such things happened what if I lost you? But despite everything I was the happiest because we are only few steps closer to belonging to each other.”

“I can’t wait.” Chanyeol said touching Baekhyun’s forehead with his.

“I wish I could just marry you right here” Chanyeol joked.

“Shut up”

“No really.”

“Chanyeol”

“Baekhyun”

“You are ridiculous” Baekhyun laughed out loud that even Jongin could hear him.

“Do you Byun Baekhyun….”

“Are you serious?”

“…… Take Park Chanyeol to be your husband for life?”

“What? That’s it? What kind of marriage is this?” Baekhyun laughed again.

“Well. I don’t know. But this can be  _ our _ marriage. We vow to each other to love and cherish each other for the rest of our lives. Support each other and never let go what may come and go.”

“So, do you Baekhyun….” Chanyeol was saying again when Baekhyun said, “Yes”

“Your turn!”

“DO you Park Chanyeol take Byun Baekhyun to be your husband …..”

“Yes! Yes!” Chanyeol screamed pulling Baekhyun off the ground and twirling him around.

By the time he let Baekhyun down both of them were breathless. Despite the light heartedness of the situation both of their eyes were glossy.

“You are mine.” Chanyeol stated pulling Baekhyun by his cheeks, “And now maybe we should kiss as newlyweds?” 

Baekhyun laughed out loud again but slid his hand around Chanyeol’s neck. It was all the permission that Chanyeol needed as he crouched down and kissed the love of his life. 

It felt like everything they had imagined and even better. Despite their inexperience and shyness they were not leaving each other’s lips. They were smiling in their kiss as they pecked two three times before catching the other’s lips again.

Both of them didn’t care where they were or if someone saw them. They were already lost in each other. 

“We are a married couple from this night onwards.” Chanyeol whispered they faces still touching, “We even have Jongin as our witness” He said making Baekhyun laugh.

“I can’t believe I got married before Kyungsoo then.” Baekhyun said pulling Chanyeol’s head and kissing him again.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

"Stop moving for a bit, will you?" Baekboem groaned and Kyungsoo snorted.

"You are not married yet so, you don't know what pre-marriage jitters feels like!" Kyungsoo scolded.

"And Baekhyun breathe. Okay. Just breathe" Kyungsoo said.

"You're nervous. I understand. Everyone is. But really breathe… We can’t have the Crown Prince be left alone on his wedding, do we? "Kyungsoo joked earning himself a dirty glance from Baekhyun.

"How's breathing even supposed to help? I don't even feel anything happening!? Baekhyun said irritated," My heart is going to burst at this rate!"

Baekhyun knew he was going to be nervous. But he didn't know that he would be in the verge of passing out. He was going to be someone else in a few hours, from Byun Baekhyun son of Byun Baek Ho to Park Baekhyun, spouse of the Crown Prince Park Chanyeol. He was going to be legally and socially bonded to someone for life and he had his heart going crazy.

"Come on. It's time." Baekboem said standing and Baekhyun paled.

"Already!? But ... we… I ... no"

"Shut up! Your father must be waiting by now. Come on. Let's get you married to Yeol already" Kyungsoo said laughing and pulling Baekhyun from his shoulders.

Baekhyun breathed through his mouth trying to calm himself walking and leaning to Kyungsoo when he saw his father smiling towards him.

"Baekhyuniie..." he heard his father whisper and he smiled nervously.

"You look beautiful... my Baekhyuniie" his father said pulling him in a hug and Baekhyun stood rigid not knowing what to do.

"You really look like a prince,” Baekhyun could see his father’s eyes getting glossy.

"Father..." he says feeling emotional too, his nerves helping not a bit.

"I wish you mother was here. She would be so happy to see you today... getting married" his father cried patting his head and then sliding it down to his shoulders.

"I can't believe you are so grown up already" he said and Baekhyun could feel his tears were going to fall any moment.

"I am really sorry to interrupt father. But Hyuniie your makeup...…it will smudge so……you know  _ no _ crying" Kyungsoo chuckled and both Baekhyun and his father laughed.

"I guess you are right. He looks too perfect" he said and Kyungsoo came to Baekhyun’s side giving his hand for Baekhyun to hold.

"I think it's time to go now, isn't it?" He said when drums started to play behind the doors. And as the doors opened a magnificent sight welcomed Baekhyun.

The East garden had been completely transferred to a beautiful garden decorated in flowers of white. Just like he wanted.   
And all eyes were upon him at once. He saw everyone standing up from their chairs as he walked. Kyungsoo must have heard the erratic breathing as he felt him reassuring him, patting on his hands.

"Don't be nervous. Baekhyun" His brother whispered and Baekhyun finally looked up. He could make out people he never saw and some he met during the introduction ceremony to the court. There were probably all the important people of the country and other countries attending their wedding. He then saw the Queen at the front tearing up and he smiled and then Baekhyun finally dared to look at the man standing who was showing his back.

His fiancée, soon to be husband, Chanyeol was wearing the grand red robes and a very heavy crown on his head waiting for him.

Baekhyun swallowed as he walked closer to Chanyeol and the more he went closer, the more he felt  _ safe _ .

As he stood still at the main area for the wedding ceremony, the flute stopped playing and Chanyeol turned around. Chanyeol looked majestic. They locked their eyes and smiled. Baekhyun was glad for the heavy robes because he wanted to faint out of anxiety and nervousness. 

He saw Chanyeol washing his hands, action that purified him and stood straight after that and then it was Baekhyun’s turn to do the same. After that Chanyeol stood on the east side of the table while Baekhyun on the west. When they stood beside the tables Baekhyun and Chanyeol did their bows. They then sat down for  _ Hapgeun-rye _ where they had to drink three drinks.

As they completed the final drinking ceremony where they shared the same cup for the drink they stood up and the person conducting their wedding announced that they were wedded now and then they bowed to the guests while the cheer astounded the entire garden.

Chanyeol bowed at him as he held Baekhyun's hand and Baekhyun swallowed at the touch. They had held each other’s hands every day before but that day it felt completely different maybe due to the fact that the clasped hands that day meant a promise, a promise for a lifetime.

* * *

  
Chanyeol had always found Baekhyun to be the most beautiful human but never did he think that he could look even more beautiful. He didn't know how someone so perfect could even exist.

_ How did I get so lucky? _

And now looking at Baekhyun's eyes Chanyeol forgot the world existed around them. He felt like he was gazing at the stars in the daylight. There was an uproar going on around them but neither of them bothered to take their eyes of each other. And when Baekhyun smiled at him, he wanted to cry.

“You are shining like the stars, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered.

Chanyeol thought what if the person in front of him was not Baekhyun? But it was somebody else. Would he feel the same? Could he even fall in love with anyone other than Baekhyun?

And he knows he wouldn’t.

Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was their destiny. But Chanyeol knew they were made for each other. Only for each other.

They still didn’t know many things about each other. They had differences too and Chanyeol knew they have so many things to go through too along the way. And he was willing to go through everything. With the man standing in front of him wearing the prettiest smile in the world. With the man whose he had begun to love every part of, the blacks and the whites, the perfections and his imperfections, his whines and his childishness, his softness and his strength.

_ His _ Baekhyun. His husband.

* * *

  
  


“Finally” Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief as he saw his bed in front of him.

“Wahhh!” Baekhyun exhaled in comfort too as he lay down on the bed and Chanyeol followed him.

“AH! I am so tired” Chanyeol breathed closing his eyes.

“There were too many people” 

“I know. I regret not interfering with the guest list” Chanyeol said and they both laughed.

Chanyeol tilted his head on the side and saw that Baekhyun was already looking at him smiling.

“Hey,  _ husband _ ” Chanyeol teased and Baekhyun blushed giggling.

“Hi” he whispered back.

Chanyeol then shifted closer to Baekhyun and slid his hands beneath Baekhyun’s head and pulled him to his chest. As soon as he sighed in relief, he felt Baekhyun sliding his arms around his waist and clutching his back.

“I love you” He said kissing the top of Baekhyun’s hair.

“I love you too” Baekhyun mumbled.

They stayed unmoving in each other’s arms for a while when Chanyeol reluctantly let his hold loose.

“Let’s change and sleep. We can bath tomorrow” He suggested.

“I don’t think I have any energy left after those thousand greetings” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Come on” Chanyeol said pulling Baekhyun with him and walked up to where fresh clothes were laid down for them.

“Here” he said handing Baekhyun his clothes, “There’s the bathroom” 

Baekhyun smiled tiredly and dragged his feet and his heavy ropes with him.

Chanyeol himself proceeded to take off his heavy wedding robes and put it softly on the chair. As he slid his light nightwear on his upper body he felt relieved. He took off everything and let down his hair too and put everything on the table. 

As he was walking back to the bed the door to the bathroom opened and Baekhyun came out of it looking like an absolute angel in white. He was wearing the same clothes as Chanyeol was wearing, the white silk robes but did Baekhyun look gorgeous.

He walked past Chanyeol and put his robes beside Chanyeol which was contrasting with Chanyeol’s red ones. 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called and opened his arms.

Baekhyun looked back and chuckled while walking right into his arms.

Chanyeol sighed heavily as they put their arms around each other. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. He couldn’t explain the happiness he was feeling with Baekhyun in his arms.

“I am so happy” Baekhyun whispered.

“Me too” Chanyeol mumbled.

“Do you want to lay down?” He asked and he felt Baekhyun nodding in his chest.

He removed his arms from Baekhyun’s body and pulled him to the bed. 

And when they settled down he pulled Baekhyun back to him. It all still felt like a dream to him. Being married and that to the love of his life. Everything was still unreal. And having Baekhyun so close that he could feel him was all the reality he needed.

“Are you okay Chanyeol~ah?” Baekhyun asked looking at him and placing his palm on his heart, “Your heart is beating really fast”

“I have never been more okay Baekhyun~ah.” He said putting his palms above Baekhyun’s hand, “And it’s beating like crazy because of you.”

Baekhyun smiled at him blushing around his cheeks and Chanyeol couldn’t help but caress his cheeks.

“Thank you for being mine” Chanyeol whispered before he dived down to kiss Baekhyun.

He pulled Baekhyun even closer by his waist while he moved his lips against Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol loved every ounce of Baekhyun but maybe Baekhyun’s lips were going to be his favorite now. They kept on kissing and pecking each other till they got too tired to move their lips too and slept while being in each other’s embraces. 

  
  
  


***

Baekhyun loved summer, he loved the sun, he loved a warm cup of tea, he absolutely loved warm blankets, and he loved everything that was warm. Like he was loving the warm pillow he was currently clutching tightly on…… which was calling his name?

“Love……?”

_ But Chanyeol calls me love. _

“Baekhyun? Are you awake??” he heard Chanyeol murmur.

As he opened his eyes still in daze, the first thing he saw was Chanyeol’s smiling face.

“Good morning” Chanyeol said as he kissed his forehead.

“Good morning” Baekhyun greeted back his voice still hoarse.

“Did you sleep well?” Chanyeol asked and he nodded nuzzling back at Chanyeol’s chest.

He wanted to hide actually. Because it was all rushing to him at once that he had married Chanyeol, yesterday. They were married, they were to be together  _ forever. _

Chanyeol was his husband and he was his.

“I hope you are not planning to fall asleep again. Because we have to be at the dining hall in an hour” Chanyeol whispered in his ear, kissing it.

“Come on. We need to freshen up. We didn’t wash ourselves yesterday” Chanyeol said while he was playing with Baekhyun’s hair.

Seeing Baekhyun not budging even a little Chanyeol chuckled.

“Fine” he said as he scooped Baekhyun in his arms and lifted him in a couple of seconds making Baekhyun scream.

“Put me down” Baekhyun laughed along with Chanyeol who was already walking.

“Well you are already in my arms. Might as take you the whole way”

“Okay” Baekhyun giggled hugging Chanyeol’s neck tightly enjoying it fully.

When they reached the bath room Chanyeol put him down by the edge of the water.

“The water’s going to be a little cold” Chanyeol warned walking away to the other side of the room.

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun smiled when Chanyeol came back with few soaps on his hand.

“Thank you” Baekhyun said and looked at Chanyeol waiting him to leave when Chanyeol started loosening his robes.

“You are not leaving?” Baekhyun asked his eyes wide open.

“Leave? Why?” Chanyeol asked not looking at him as he slid his robes completely leaving his upper body naked.

_ Right. We …we are married now.  _

Baekhyun gulped.

Were they going to doing  _ it  _ there?  _ Now? _

Baekhyun was lost on his thoughts that he didn’t see his mischievous husband coming towards him. Only when Chanyeol kneeled in front of him did Baekhyun come out of his reverie. 

And without wasting any second Chanyeol kissed him. Baekhyun felt his arms around the side of his waist as he deepened his kiss practically eating his lips. And Baekhyun kissed him back as passionate that he didn’t feel Chanyeol removing his robes too. Chanyeol was kissing him everywhere all over his face and neck and Baekhyun was panting and giggling as his toes curled.

“Let’s get into the bath” Chanyeol said giving Baekhyun a little break.

He pulled Baekhyun up with him and took him inside the water. 

The water was indeed cold like Chanyeol had warned but it felt refreshing. Baekhyun was enjoying the coolness of the water when he felt Chanyeol’s hands on his shoulders lathering him with soap. Baekhyun blushed in embarrassment but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling good. 

He hoped every morning of theirs to be like that, every day.

Chanyeol had now moved to his back and Baekhyun was clutching his thighs trying to stand straight with the shyness he was feeling with Chanyeol’s touch. Every touch lingered on his body. And when Chanyeol turned him to face him, Baekhyun got brave and took the soap from Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol looked surprised but there was a small smile playing on his lips. Baekhyun then took his turn to lather Chanyeol with soap.

He was nervous to touch him but then he reminded himself again that Chanyeol was his husband now. His.

Chanyeol was sturdy and his muscles felt very strong beneath his fingers. Baekhyun moved his one hand holding the soap around Chanyeol’s chest and then to his neck and then to his abdomen while using his other hand to rub those areas. He did feel Chanyeol’s wrapping his arms around him but he continued moving his hands.

Only when he felt Chanyeol’s face closer to his did he raise his head and his lips were inevitably captured. His hands paused on the other’s chest while Chanyeol moved his lips to his cheek. 

Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol’s chest lightly as he shook his head smiling and turning him around so that he could work on his back. 

They were lost in their own bubble. Kissing each other once in a while, roaming their hands on other’s body trying to map their way and just enjoying each other’s company. But their precious moment was disrupted when someone knocked on their door.

“We must get ready for breakfast” Chanyeol announced and they stood from the water to wash off their body with clean water. This time they didn’t fondle around and quickly got out the wash room. Despite being embarrassed, Baekhyun had taken off his lower pajamas with Chanyeol by his side as he changed into fresh clothes. 

When they got out the room Chanyeol gave permission to their helpers to come inside and all of them entered in a hurry. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were taken into two different corners of the room while they were being dressed up for the day. Baekhyun was particularly loving his white and purple robes that they had chosen for him to wear. He looked at Chanyeol and saw him being dressed up in blue who also looked back at him and smiled. Baekhyun smiled back thinking if everything was a dream? How did he end up marrying that man? And how did he fall for Baekhyun too?

Baekhyun might never know. 

But it didn’t matter anyway did it? Now that fate had decided to give him this immense happiness, he was going to grasp it and nurture it. He would never let go.

* * *

  
  


“Is Jongin on leave or what? He has not been on our tails today?” Baekhyun asked.

“Well… I shouldn’t tell you this actually ….but he said he was taking Kyungsoo to the physician”

“What? Kyungie is sick? But he didn’t say anything to me yesterday though!” Baekhyun mumbled worried.

“They think it might be a good news so….. Jongin told me only because he needed a day off.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun gasped.

“Oh my God!” he squealed, “Really? Really?” He jumped.

“Kyungie. My Kyungie. Oh! What to do! I think I am going to cry!” Baekhyun said covering his mouth with his palms.

“It’s not sure yet. He said they  _ thought.”  _ Chanyeol said caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Can I ever be happier?” Baekhyun said closing his eyes overwhelmed.

“I hope you will be” Chanyeol replied holding him by his shoulders, “And don’t stress much about what my parents said about presenting ourselves to the nation or not. Think about it for a few days and if you feel you are not ready we can postpone it for another few months. The rumors will go around but as long as it’s not announced it’s nothing.” 

“I am not stressing.” Baekhyun mumbled.

“It’s written all over your face” Chanyeol snorted, “Like I said it’s not a big deal. We’ll do it on our pace.”

“What? You are not worried at all? Are you ready?” Baekhyun asked.

“Hmmmm. Of course I am nervous a little. But I have seen it coming since I was young. So, it is not much of a surprise. Now or someday else. It’s the same. And well, now I have you by my side too. So, it’ll be okay” 

Chanyeol said and Baekhyun thought that yes it will be okay. Everything will be okay.

* * *

  
  


The whole day the newlyweds were again busy. They had to still greet the guests that were at the wedding or those who were leaving and others who had just arrived to extend their wishes. Baekhyun thanked that his father had trained him in the bakery to handle these many people in a day.

Only when it turned darker and the moon begun to shine in the sky did they finally get to go back to their room.

“How many more days do we have to keep meeting this many people?” Chanyeol groaned making Baekhyun laugh.

“You tell me.”

“I am never getting married again” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun froze at the same place where he was standing on.

It didn’t take more than two seconds before realization dawned upon Chanyeol.

“I didn’t mean it like that” he breathed hastily walking towards Baekhyun.

“Oh! I heard it clearly.” Baekhyun sneered pushing him to the side and walking away from him.

“No. No. No.” Chanyeol said not letting Baekhyun go away and holding him inside his arms, “You are not going anywhere. And I know you know I didn’t imply anything from that sentence.”

“I know nothing.” Baekhyun pushed glaring at him which looked adorable more than scary.

“You are my only one.” Chanyeol said pulling Baekhyun impossibly closer, “In this life and in any other life”

Baekhyun couldn’t even react because Chanyeol was all over him in a heartbeat.

Baekhyun smiled kissing his husband as passionately. Baekhyun quivered a little when he felt Chanyeol’s hands moving along the curves of the waist. He got braver too and started to map his husband’s body.

Baekhyun gasped when out of nowhere his husband held his thighs and carried him. He instantly wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist looking at his eyes which were looking back at him in so much adoration and love. He blinked only when he felt like falling and his back met the soft sheets of their bed. 

Chanyeol brought one of his palms to his face and caressed him and stopping at his lips. He touched them and just softly rubbed his lips with the tips of his fingers. Baekhyun let out a warm breath from his mouth and Chanyeol paused. Baekhyun’s heart was currently in a race with a tiger and his stomach with the butterflies. He didn’t know what to do feeling weird and hot everywhere from Chanyeol’s gaze that he looked away from Chanyeol’s face down to his chest.

He instinctively bit his lips in nervousness and looked up at Chanyeol shyly when his husband let go of his weight and collapsed on top of him. He gasped as he felt Chanyeol kissing his neck over and over again at the same spot. And he loved the weight of his husband on top of him and the hands that were so close to his chest caressing his ribs.

But Baekhyun was not yet done kissing so, he held Chanyeol’s head and pulled him a little up to his face. Without wasting any time he kissed hard and his husband responded as fiercely.

He felt his husband’s hands untying the knots on his robes and learning from that he moved his hands to the other’s robe too which came loose so easily. He opened his eyes pushing the robes away from Chanyeol’s body. And he moaned seeing the naked skin glistening in front of him.

Chanyeol let his lips go for a second and raised his body from him a little and removed Baekhyun’s robes away from his upper body too showing his milky unblemished skin. He shuddered and sucked in air when he felt Chanyeol’s palms moving along his stomach which he kept moving up and up to his chest and to his neck.

Baekhyun breathed out heavily opening his eyes looking at his husband who was staring at his body in astonishment. Baekhyun too slid his hands from Chanyeol’s shoulders to his abs and rubbed his palms. He saw his husband looking at him for a second before diving down to kiss him again. This time when Chanyeol came down, their naked bodies touched each other and both of them moaned on their kiss. Chanyeol then moved from his cheeks to his eyes and was just dragging his lips everywhere while Baekhyun was doing the same. He was kissing every skin of his husband that came his way.

Only when his husband moved his attention to his neck did he breathe properly. And that too for a second because as his husband moved on his attention from his neck to his chest, he was left breathless. He curled his toes in pleasure when his husband started sucking around his nipples and his chest while touching the other nipple with his hand. Baekhyun could feel the wet saliva covering his body and the warm tongue that was licking him over and over again.

“Chan…” he groaned when his husband sucked hard.

“I love you so much” Chanyeol said moving back slowly to his neck and to his lips.

And this time when he slid his body up to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead, Baekhyun felt his husband’s hard on along his thighs. He clutched his eyes and his palms and his toes basking the sensation. Involuntarily, Baekhyun moved his body to feel it again.

The very next second when both their hard on touched with each other Chanyeol groaned and fell on the pillow where Baekhyun’s head was lying on. Both of them were breathing heavily enjoying every touch and every sensation. Again, they moved and Baekhyun tightly clutched Chanyeol’s robes on his back. 

He felt Chanyeol kissing his cheeks his head still laying on the pillow while his hands moved onto his shoulders which was still covered with the robes. It seemed to have bothered him because then Chanyeol had raised up his body and slid down the robes completely from Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked hazily at Chanyeol who was getting rid of his clothes also.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and smiled showing his dimple as he came back down to nuzzle on Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun bit his lips rubbing Chanyeol’s hair.

“I can’t believe you are mine” Chanyeol said.

“I can’t believe you are mine too” Baekhyun replied back.

“Are you feeling uncomfortable?” Chanyeol asked raising his head and caressing Baekhyun.

“No. Are you?”

“I have been dying to hold you like this” Chanyeol smirked as he leaned in sucking Baekhyun’s lower lips moving his hands around Baekhyun’s chest.

“Die. Really?” Baekhyun teased.

“You have no idea” Chanyeol muttered sliding his hands down to Baekhyun’s rear.

Baekhyun bit his lips as his husband started to fondle his ass cheeks. And then suddenly he turned their position so that Baekhyun was the one straddling. Chanyeol didn’t leave his lips alone for a second as he kept on massaging his hips and its cheeks.

Baekhyun didn’t even realize that his husband had slid his hands inside his trousers and was on to caressing his naked skin. Baekhyun bit Chanyeol’s lips in surprise when he felt Chanyeol’s naked hands squeezing him. 

“Stop me anytime when you feel uncomfortable” Chanyeol whispered pushing Baekhyun down to the bed, “Okay?” He said with his hands ready to slip off the trousers from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded hastily because he had no such intention to stop him at all. He was craving for his husband’s touch as equally.

Baekhyun was a man. He had grown up with his manhood. But he realized seeing other person’s  _ thing _ was not the same. He couldn’t stray his eyes away from it, not even to look at Chanyeol’s expression when he moaned as he touched it with his fingers.

Baekhyun caressed it amazed at his husband’s penis that he forgot about his surroundings for the moment. He gave all his attention to it and he kept on stroking it without realizing its effect that was going on with his husband, who was enjoying it with immense pleasure.

Only when he heard his husband groaning his name did he look up at Chanyeol’s face which was covered in bliss. He stopped moving his hands as he stared at Chanyeol who then at the stop of the moment opened his eyes and stared back at him with desire.

“Don’t stop. Please.” He said and Baekhyun started to move his hands again but without losing eye contact with Chanyeol who was also not looking anywhere else. Only when Baekhyun increased his speed did he close his eyes and moaned. 

Baekhyun froze again but this time when he felt his husband’s hand on him. It was his turn to whimper in bliss. His brain turned blank only focusing on his husband’s hand and copying the same pace and movement with his hands.

At some point because they were so close to each other that their hands touched while moving. Chanyeol stopped and sat straight on his thighs removing his hands making Baekhyun whine. But then he moved his body so as to align their hard lengths and started moving them together.

“Yeol…” Baekhyun whimpered loudly.

He looked at his husband who had all his attention to their touching body breathing heavily. Baekhyun was not faring that well either. It was the first time he was this close to another person. He was skin on skin with another human whom he loved with all his heart. Baekhyun slowly sat up on his knees without trying to move from the position. Chanyeol saw that and he used his other hand to pull Baekhyun closer by his waist so that their chest were touching too. He tilted his head to kiss the other as they moved their hips slowly. Baekhyun grasped Chanyeol’s arms too and his back as he kissed his husband. Baekhyun really had no experience to compare but he was sure his husband would be the best kisser. 

Chanyeol had been kissing his lips non-stop while moving his warm hands around Baekhyun’s waist or his thighs or his nipples as they moved their bodies in sync. Baekhyun was overwhelmed at that moment and he felt that he was getting close. So, he turned his head to put it on Chanyeol’s shoulder blades biting the bare skin.

Chanyeol sensing him, held him tight on his chest and only gave attention to his length making Baekhyun spurt all over them. Baekhyun slumped, his soul leaving from his body when he felt Chanyeol moving trying to relieve himself.

Wanting to pleasure his husband now, Baekhyun even though felt like he had no energy left replaced his husband’s hand with his. He felt him pulsating on his palms and he rubbed it like Chanyeol had done to him and in a few seconds his husband came too groaning on his neck.

Baekhyun felt his hands were covered with his husband’s semen but he didn’t give a care and cleaned it by rubbing it on his thigh. He moved his other hand to Chanyeol’s neck and he turned just in time for Baekhyun to kiss him. 

All of the energy seemed to have come back to Baekhyun as he pulled his husband closer. They were feeling hot and sticky but they didn’t have it in them to let each other go. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol pushing him down to the bed again as he moved his hands on his ass. Baekhyun stretched his legs wide to accommodate Chanyeol in between his legs and wrapped them around his waist. 

He shivered when his husband moved his finger to his rim and rubbed it briefly. 

“Love… do….” Chanyeol was saying when someone started making an announcement outside their door.

Both of them froze on the same position when the King’s guard announced their presence was requested for the dinner. Chanyeol sighed chuckling and put his forehead against Baekhyun who was also giggling a little now.

Lost in each other’s body they had completely forgot that they had to be ready for the dinner with the King and their guests.

“That was…” Baekhyun laughed.

“Yeah…” Chanyeol chuckled again.

“Do you think he ….” 

“No. The door is far.” Chanyeol answered.

“Okay.” Baekhyun smiled shyly, “We should….” 

Baekhyun was suggesting when Chanyeol grumbled falling beside Baekhyun gathering him in his arms.

“I don’t want to let you go from my arms” Chanyeol sighed.

“But we have to get ready.” Baekhyun sighed too nuzzling on Chanyeol’s neck.

“Why??” Chanyeol whined.

“Come on. Get up.” Baekhyun said getting out of Chanyeol’s arms and patting his chest.

Chanyeol groaned loudly closing his eyes before getting up and pecking Baekhyun.

“Let’s go” He said carrying Baekhyun to the bathroom.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The dinner went absolutely seamless. They met few other important people who couldn’t stop praising how good the couple looked and how cute their kids were going to be  _ in the future  _ leaving both of them shy. 

They kept on stealing glances of each other the whole time and even got called out by one of their guest for not being able to keep their eyes off each other and making the whole table laugh.

Well it was true. Both of them wanted to get out of there as immediately as possible. The earlier they leave, the faster they would fall in each other’s arms. Baekhyun was losing his patience but it was Chanyeol who was getting really impatient. He kept on touching Baekhyun whenever the people got busy in one of the conversation.

Baekhyun had resorted to holding his wandering hands underneath the table due to which they were using only one hand to eat. 

During the flowing conversations at the dinner table someone did ask him which noble family did he belong to in curiosity but the Queen had answered for him instead. Baekhyun had smiled in pride when she had looked at him and said Baekhyun belonged to the Royal Park family. He knew that there were many people who were looking down at him and was talking bad of him behind his back but then he had come to comprehend that they didn’t matter in any case. Because those who talked behind his back belonged at the same place,  _ behind his back. _

His new family loved him and so did his husband, they cared for him and didn’t see him as someone any different. It was more than enough. Baekhyun was going to fight any one who dared say he would not belong. Because from the moment he married to Chanyeol he was now his husband and nobody could say otherwise. Yes he was a mere common baker from the small town and he still is but now, he was also the Crown Prince’s spouse, he was also a Prince, who was going to rule the country by the future King’s side. And he was going to do  _ exactly _ so. He was going to assist and support his husband and be the other half that nobody dared point fingers at.

“Where are you lost at?” Chanyeol asked.

“Nothing.” Baekhyun smiled.

“Don’t lie”

“Just… thinking about us? Our future?” 

“And?” Chanyeol asked.

“And nothing. I was just thinking about us and that Yes! I think we should make the announcement. I am ready” Baekhyun said.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sighed as he stopped walking, “Love, I told you there is no rush and…..”

“I really thought about it and I am ready. Well like you said it really doesn’t matter. And I  _ really _ hate the rumors” Baekhyun laughed, “There are rumors that you married a princess” 

“Really?” Chanyeol laughed too.

“Let’s just say that I am very possessive. And that I want people to know that  _ I am  _ the one who married you…!” 

“OH!!!!” Chanyeol mouthed looking giddy, “So, you really love me that much?”

“Of course.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “I married you”

“I love you too” Chanyeol said kissing Baekhyun.

But Baekhyun pushed away from him in a second and whispered, “Chanyeol! We are in the middle of the pavement! People are watching us!” 

“They had started gossiping even before we got married. Now that we  _ are  _ married, let them have fun” he said kissing him again. 

Baekhyun whimpered agreeing with his husband’s words and kissed him back.

“Yeol! It’s…. snowing” Baekhyun said in awe leaning back from Chanyeol’s face.

They looked at the sky watching the snow fall trying to catch the snowflakes in their hands.

“You look like the silkworm” Chanyeol said rubbing Baekhyun’s ears.

“What?” Baekhyun laughed.

“Well you do look like silk everyday but now covered in snow you look lovely” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun hit him lightly, “Control your teasing’s Your Highness”

“I can’t wait to spend my life with you Baekhyun” 

“So, you won’t get tired of me even after twenty years?” Baekhyun teased.

“Don’t listen to other people.” Chanyeol sighed in annoyance, “Only I know the depth of my love towards you. I will love you the same till the day I breathe my last breath  _ husband. _ ” 

“I feel honored Your Highness.”

“Stop it!” Chanyeol laughed hugging him.

“It’s getting cold” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Hmmmm?”

“I said it’s getting cold. We should not fall sick.” 

“It is getting cold” Chanyeol smiled cheekily, “But lucky you! You have your personal warmer who is  _ more than  _ willing to make you feel warm.

“Chanyeol!” He scolded whispering looking around them but everyone was still standing far enough to give them space.

“Let’s go.” Chanyeol said pulling him with his hand a very mischievous smile on his face.

  
  


****

“Let’s have at least seven kids” Chanyeol said stroking Baekhyun’s arms.

“What!?” Baekhyun laughed removing his head from Chanyeol’s naked chest.

“Well, if you want more. We can have more”

“Seven? At least?” Baekhyun asked again.

“Why? You don’t want to?” Chanyeol asked frowning a little, “Fine, six then”

Baekhyun laughed hugging him again, “Seven is okay” 

“I want all girls” Chanyeol demanded making Baekhyun laugh out loud.

“I don’t think we can control the gender Chanyeol”

“Fine. But one. Only one boy.” 

“We’ll see” Baekhyun sighed closing his eyes and going back to listen his husband’s heartbeat.

“We need to be  _ working hard _ to have seven kids, husband” Chanyeol whispered in his ears.

“Yes. We should” Baekhyun whispered back.

“We can’t be slacking even for a minute” Chanyeol grinned caging Baekhyun beneath him again.

“We can’t” Baekhyun laughed pulling his husband down for a searing kiss.


End file.
